Revelations
by Ria Lucas AKA Xayian
Summary: COMPLETED! Jeena Reeyu finds she likes being a part of the SGC, but will life with them be short lived? Secrets reveled -- Sequel to DISPLACED
1. Surprise, Surprise

Title: Revelations

Author: Maria Lucas

Email: ria_lucas@yahoo.com

Category: Mystery/Adventure

  


Disclaimer: Stargate: SG1 and all characters associated with the television show belong 

to MGM, World Gekko Corp, Double Secret, and USA/Sci-Fi Network. There is no way 

in the world I'd be able to make money off this and if you think I am you need to get 

your head examined. *Smooches* Peace Love and Happiness. ;P

  


The low down: Okay, all, this is a sequel to my first SG-1 story Displaced where the last time you read about our friends they had made a new friend Jenna Reeyu, a woman who traversed a wormhole from an alternate reality to find herself in control of Sam's body. What? Sam get possessed? What are the chances of that happening? According to the Stargate universe: pretty good. Anyway, this takes place not long after these events. And although I've tried to make it so that you wouldn't have to read the first story, it may help a teensy bit.

  


Author's note: This is a work in progress, so please, please forgive me if it takes a minute to right as I still only have an idea of where I want to go with this. Feel free to critic at your leisure.

  
  


Jenna Reeyu had spent two months in rehab and was totally and utterly sick of it. She'd done her best to reestablish strength in her new body so that she could take full advantage of the second chance at life she'd been given. So far, though, she'd been allowed the luxury of the gray walls around her and two trips outside to no more than a hundred yards from a Cheyenne Mountain entrance. There was the occasional trip through the Stargate, but those were advisory only. She'd give her take on an artifact that needed identifying and back through the wormhole she went, getting rehabilitated and oriented to Terran culture. The only thing that even came close to relieving the daily tedium had been when she'd finally nagged Dr. Janet Frasier into allowing her to spar with a partner a few times a week. She thought something was better than nothing and it gave her a better opportunity to try and get to know the members of SG-1. 

  


She supposed it really wasn't as bad as she'd thought. She'd initially been reticent about making friends with SG-1 but after a time, and some encouragement from Jonas Quinn, she came to see them as friends. The first true ones she'd ever had. Jenna finally discovered one of the perks to having some good friends. Colonel Jack O'Neill for instance. 

  


Sparring with Colonel O'Neill had been more entertaining than anything else. It wasn't that he'd been a bad fighter, but just the opposite. At first he'd held back on her in difference to her recovery but after she'd dropped him a few times he'd thought better of it. He even started getting creative and often used his own kind of witty banter to try and distract her. He was very good at it, Jenna learned, and she took it upon herself to learn another discipline: expecting the unexpected and learning that the Colonel talked the most when he had the upper hand, and so she began compensating for it. She noticed, not surprisingly, O'Neill had learned not to talk so much, he dropped her more often that way.

  


"Alright, Colonel, bring it on," Jenna said smiling through the protective padding of her headgear. She brought up her fists, encased in padded gloves, and assumed a fighting stance, left foot a few inches back from the right. Five foot seven and ready to rumble.

  


"You asked for it, Dorothy," O'Neill replied. Six foot one and quite a few years of active service under his belt, the Colonel was no one to mess with. He quickly advanced from the same stance Jenna had taken and preformed a right-left jab before hopping back.

  


Jenna managed to block O'Neill's punches and came forward with a couple of her own. She was glad that the Colonel had decided to get down to the more aggressive fighting as opposed to working up to it like they usually did. They had always started with instruction before, now the Colonel wanted to really see what she could do. Jenna advanced trying to get on the inside of O'Neill's defenses. He blocked each punch she made effortlessly and was able to get a glancing blow to her left side just as she spun to her right coming back to try and hit him in the jaw with the back of her right fist. He backed up barely missing the blow having gotten distracted by the long black braid of her hair as it swung out to follow her movement. He'd wondered why she hadn't tucked it up this time. It can be very distracting.

  


"Come on, Jenna, you're making this too easy. Put some muscle into it."

  


Jenna advanced on O'Neill, again aiming high then quickly dropping in order to sweep his feet from under him. O'Neill, anticipating her moves, blocked her punch then hopped over her leg and came back and punched her on the side of the head as she'd come up from her sweep. She rolled with the punch and came up again on guard.

  


"Is that all you got, girl. You can do better than that."

  


Jenna smiled at O'Neill's cockiness and advanced again, but instead of the expected punches he'd been ready to block, she grabbed his arm, turned as she stepped into him and had him flying over her shoulder. O'Neill hit the mat on his back with a loud _humph_ as the wind was knocked out of him.

  


"You were saying, old man." 

  


O'Neill lay there for a moment to catch his breath. He glanced up to see Jenna bending over him hands on her knees and smiling. He was going to have to do something about that. He brought his leg around and surprised Jenna by sweeping her off her feet this time causing her to hit the mat next to him hard.

  


"It ain't over 'til it's over, kid. Never let your guard down."

  


Both Jenna and O'Neill were back on their feet and in a fighting stance. O'Neill saw a glint in Jenna's eye and knew she was up to something.

  


"Be careful, Jack, you're getting cocky," Jenna smiled just before spinning to her right again. This time she put a little extra swing in her head and the end of her braid hit O'Neill square in the jaw causing him to stumble back a couple steps. Jenna took advantage of the situation and advanced, landing three blows before O'Neill was able to come under, grab her arms and push her back.

  
  


"What the hell do you have in your hair?" he asked when he recovered. He rubbed his chin and Jenna could see a hint of admiration peek through at being totally surprised.

  


"Why don't you come over and find out," Jenna replied and waved him on with her hand.

  


The next few minutes all either could hear were each other's grunts as they punched, swung, and kicked their way towards exhaustion. Jenna tried using her hair two more times before giving it up. O'Neill was expecting it now and it was no longer an advantage. It finally ended when Jenna managed to grab O'Neill's right fist with her left hand as it came at her, then pulling it forward she placed her right hand on his shoulder and brought him back down to the mat. She quickly dropped on top of him pinning his shoulders down under her knees.

  


"You…had enough, Colonel?" Jenna asked breathless.

  


"Nope," just as breathless but not entirely down for the count, O'Neill brought both his legs up and grabbed Jenna around the torso with them, bringing her down to the side. "Ya give?"

  


Trapped with her arms pinned securely to her side, Jenna's only response was to use what little movement she had left in her arm to pat the mat signaling defeat. O'Neill released his hold and Jenna rolled onto her back. They both stayed on the mat for a few moments catching their breath before O'Neill sat up leaning back on his hands. Jenna sat up and followed suit.

  


"Nice going there, Dorothy," O'Neill said, the corner of his mouth turned up in a lopsided grin. "_Why _are you still undergoing therapy? And where did you get the idea for that nifty trick with the hair?"

  


"Thanks, Jack," Jenna replied returning the grin with one of her own. "Dr. Fraiser, technically took me off physical therapy a couple weeks ago with the understanding that I maintain a strict workout schedule."

  


"I'm pretty sure this wasn't what she meant," O'Neill said standing and giving Jenna a hand up before heading over to a bench where he'd laid a towel. He took off his head gear and tossed it on the bench then he reached for the towel and started drying his face with it as he sat down. 

  


"As for the hair," Jenna took a hold of the end of her braid and Jack saw what he'd missed before. At the end she'd attached what looked like a black miniature poi ball. Poi balls were Polynesian in origin. They were about the size of a tennis ball and were attached to the end of a long cord. Often seen twirled around in choreographed circles in Polynesian dancing they could also be used as weapons.

  


"What's in it?"

  


"Just rice," Jenna replied. "I thought I might throw in something different and gain an advantage." Jenna smiled as the Colonel cocked his head and raised his eyebrows at her.

  


"You could have picked a different way of going about it."

  


"I know," Jenna said as she joined him on the bench and picked up her own towel, "but I enjoy surprising you and didn't you just say one should never let one's guard down. Besides, I'm still waiting for General Hammond to give me permission to join one of the SG teams. I'll need to be ready when he does and what better way than to start thinking of innovative ways to get something accomplished and beating you at the same time."

  


"May I remind you that you didn't beat me," O'Neill said, still smiling, "and how do you know he's going to give you permission?" he asked. He watched as she removed her own head gear and started toweling off. He liked the self-assurance she seemed to have in herself. She had no doubt she'd get her way and it reminded him of how he had been when he'd been her age. Hell, he was still that way.

  


"Of course he'll give me permission," Jenna said smiling, a glint in her eye. "He has no reason not to, especially when you tell him I'm ready for active duty."

  


"You do have a high opinion of yourself now don't you?"

  


Jenna merely continued to smile at O'Neill, he had already decided to talk to Hammond about her future but had no desire to inflate her ego any further by telling her so, so instead he changed the subject.

  


"Where did you learn to fight, again?"he asked Jenna.

  


"Here and there," Jenna replied accepting the sudden change in subjects. "My mother decided I needed to learn discipline and how to channel my excessive amounts of energy at an early age. She was from Malaysia so it was mostly cultural. Anyways, she said I was a fighter like my father. He was military and heavily involved in wormhole travel in its early days, which was why I wanted to join the Interplanetary Transit Police Commission. It was slated to eventually take over the interplanetary responsibilities of the military."

  


"Really? That's interesting, but didn't you tell me once that your father was a salesman?" O'Neill asked. He was sure that's what she'd said the last time they'd talked about her family considering how little she would say about them. He was also quite interested in this new insight into what made Jenna tick and hoped that this time she'd be comfortable enough to tell him more.

  


"That was my father by law and marriage, but he wasn't my biological father." Jenna took a moment as memories of the man who'd raised her flooded her with love tinged with resentment. He'd been wonderfully attentive when her mother had lived but had shutdown when she'd needed him most after her mother had died. "My biological father," she continued, dismissing her resentment and at the same time surprised that she'd even said as much as she had about herself, "he was a career military man. He and my mother never got married and they broke up some time before I was born." 

  


"Why in the world would you try to emulate a man who would leave your mother with a baby on the way?" O'Neill asked. He was a bit annoyed at the way Jenna seemed to be modeling herself after a man who would shirk his responsibilities so easily.

  


"Oh, it's not what you think, Jack," Jenna replied, flattered by the indignation that O'Neill appeared to feel on her behalf. "My mother never told him about me. Like I said, he was career military, special forces to be exact, and she told me that she had no desire to spend the rest of her life as a military wife hopping from one place to another and wondering if the next mission would be my father's last. It was why they broke up."

  


"Did you ever try to find him?"

  


"I did actually. I started looking for him a few years ago. I got the run around for awhile because the work he did for the military was still classified. When I finally got someone to talk to me, I was told just that he died on assignment nothing more.

  


"Sorry to hear that."

  


"Don't be. It was the life he choose, Jack. He understood the risks involved in his work just as you understand the risks every time you go through the gate. My mother understood them to. The only thing that I miss is the chance to have gotten to know him before he died. 

"It doesn't matter now though," Jenna continued, wishing to change the subject. "I'm living in a new world with literally a second chance at life," Jenna smiles, "and nothing to do but look forward to whatever possibilities happen my way."

  


O'Neill returned Jenna's smile and thought to himself how amazing it was that Jenna was taking such a positive outlook. She'd gone through so much in the pass few months. Hell, based on what she'd said she'd had a rough life. To be so positive, so focused on her future with the SGC, that he wondered how long it would last. How long would it be before everything she'd gone through would catch up with her and she'd come crashing down. He was confident now that when it did she'd get through it. She wasn't alone anymore.

  


"Well, listen," O'Neill said, hating to bring the conversation to an end, "I'm sorry I have to cut this short but I have to get ready for another wonderfully technical mission briefing. So I'll see ya when I see ya." O'Neill got up, patted Jenna on the shoulder, and moved towards the locker room.

  


"Jack, one thing before you go." Jenna was quite surprised at how freely she'd spoken to O'Neill and really didn't want the conversation to end.

  


"Yeah," O'Neill stopped at the door and turned towards Jenna.

  


"I've been wondering…You've been calling me 'Dorothy' for months. Who is she and why do you keep calling me by her name?"

  


"You know 'Dorothy', from 'The Wizard of Oz'. Two pony tails, carried a little dog named Toto in a basket." He noted the blank stare on Jenna's face and sighed. "You're telling me that you've never heard of 'The Wizard of Oz'?"

  


"No, Sir. Is that some sort of television show that you have in this reality?"

  


"What exactly have you been doing with your time?"

  


"I exercise and build up my strength and I've been studying Air Force guidelines and rules of conduct, when I'm not doing that, I've been reviewing all the information available on the Stargate and every culture that was encountered through it and providing a comparative analysis for the base personnel to review and study. But mostly I just watch the Discovery Channel."

  


"Did they _not _have fun in your reality?"O'Neill asked raising his eyebrows to express what he thought about her pastime activities. "I mean I'm not knocking your desire to familiarize yourself and do what you can for the Stargate Project. More power to ya, but there's more to life than that. You gotta live a little. I mean come on you're watching the Discovery Channel for crying out loud."

  


"To be honest, sir, there's really not much else to do when you're stuck on a military base," Jenna said, smiling and acknowledging what O'Neill thought about how she spent her time. Although, she didn't really see what was wrong with the Discovery Channel. She really got a kick out of Shark Week.

  


"We'll have to do something about that. I'll talk to General Hammond. After all, if you're going to be a part of this world we'll have to make sure you're exposed to some good old American culture and the best ways in which you could possibly pass your time besides doing more work. Fishing for one."

  


*********

Jack walked down the corridor with a little extra pep to his step. He was on his way to Jenna's quarters to inform her of some good news. After the mission briefing he had talked to General Hammond about her placement on an SG team and the General had concurred with his assessment that Jenna was ready to start going on regular missions with SG-8. One of their members, Lt. James Madison, had recently found out that his fiancee was pregnant and decided that, having grown up with an absentee father, it was in the best interest of his future child and wife that he be there for them. He'd decided that, for now, he would be better suited staying Earth bound in whatever capacity the General needed him and the General had agreed. In so doing, Hammond had a vacancy to fill and Jenna was qualified to fill it.

  


"Knock, knock." Jack said as he reached the open doorway to Jenna's room. Inside he found Jenna sitting on one of two metal framed beds wrapping picture frames and knick knacks in newspaper. 

  


The room had the standard set up of most of the quarters located within the mountain. Each bed was placed at opposite ends of the room with two desks against the back wall separating them. At the end of each bed were your basic military green trunks and on either side of the door were two storage lockers for personal affects. The bed she sat upon was to the right and belonged to her, the other one was to the left and upon it rested an open duffel waiting to be filled. 

  


"Going somewhere?" Jack asked, knowing she wasn't. Jenna hadn't had a chance to really acquire much in the way of personal items except for the few that he and the rest of SG-1 had given her in an effort to make her feel at home. So when he glanced at the amount of items she was wrapping he knew they had to belong to her roommate.

  


Jenna put what was in her hand in a cardboard box by her feet and glanced up at the Colonel. She hadn't expected to see him until dinner and wondered at what could possibly bring him by before lunch. "Hey, Jack. I'm just helping Lt. Rearden pack up her stuff. She's getting transferred tomorrow. She didn't get much notice so I offered to help so that she could take care of some paper work and brief her replacement. What brings you to my humble abode?"

  


"I've got some news for ya,"O'Neill said as he leaned against the door jam, hands in his pockets. He seldom, if ever, stopped by her quarters, but looking at it now he realized what hadn't really sunk in that morning. Jenna really hadn't been allowed to develop a life outside what was available to her here at Stargate Command. It was even sad that she referred to as home simply because in fact it was. And although she got along well with the members of SG-1 and Janet, she didn't really socialized with anyone else other than her roommate. Looking at how sparse her side of the room was really emphasized the point in how isolated she was within the SGC. He hoped that his news was the beginning of the end of her isolation and mentally kicked himself for not realizing how isolated she was sooner.

  


"So, what's the news?" she asked, pulling O'Neill back from his thoughts.

  


"Well, I talked to General Hammond about you and told him I thought you were ready to take a more active role on one of the SG teams," Jack paused to gauge her reaction.

  


Jenna hopped off the bed in nervous anticipation of what Jack would say next. "And what did he say?" Jenna asked. Jack watch with humor as Jenna tried and failed to contain herself. He debated stretching it out longer because he was getting a kick out of watching her fidget like a kid on Christmas day, but she looked like she was about pop out of her skin any minute and he was eager to tell her anyway.

  


"Ya know, Lt. Madison?" _What the hell,_ Jack thought, _maybe I'll stretch it out a little bit longer._

  


"What about him?" Jenna asked as she fidgeted with her hands and leaned forward a little as if afraid she was going to miss something very important.

  


"Did you know that he and his fiancee are expecting a baby?" O'Neill asked, successfully managing to maintain a straight face.

  


"No. What does that have to do with your talk with Gen. Hammond?" Jenna furrowed her forehead in thought as she tried to figure out where this conversation was going. Although, she had a good idea.

  


"Did you do something with your hair?" Jack asked, gesturing towards it. "It looks more black than it usually does."

  


"Jack," Jenna drew out his name as she realized that O'Neill was trying to have some fun with her.

  


"It looks almost blue black if you look at it a certain way..."O'Neill said tilting his head to the side and squinting.

  


"Jack! I know what you're doing and so help me if you continue to play with me one of us will be paying an unexpected visit to see Dr. Frasier and it won't be me."

  


"Alright, alright," O'Neill smiled and put his hands up in mock defense. "Well, Lt. Madison will be stepping away from the front line and General Hammond has graciously approved your appointment as the Lt.'s replacement on the team."

  


"Jack," Jenna said as she came up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You are the best!!" Jenna squealed her delight and gave O'Neill a huge hug that almost toppled him. He was grinning from ear to ear by the time she let go. "Does Jonas know yet?"

  


"Nope, I came straight to see you after I talked to Hammond."

  


"I can't wait to tell him," Jenna moved past O'Neill and out the door at a happy trot.

  


"He should be in his office," O'Neill called after her. Jenna turned in mid trot with a smile acknowledging that she heard him and, still trotting along, continued on to Jonas's office.

  


*********

  
  


Jenna stepped up to the open door of the office and peered inside. Jonas was at his desk working on what looked like a translation. He was surrounded by various texts opened to one page or another and had an old scroll opened before him next to a note book that was quickly getting filled. Instead of interrupting him, Jenna took a moment to watch him work. She liked watching him work sometimes when he didn't know she was watching. She found it oddly soothing, the same way watching fish was supposed to sooth the mind. It hadn't always been this way though.

  


In fact, if it hadn't been for Jonas, she probably would have wished to have remained in a non-corporeal existence. 

  


In the beginning, back when she first awoke to find herself in her own body, he had been the only one who had understood and tolerated her moodiness but then having been the recipient of all her memories hadn't hurt either. Jenna had just wished that she'd had the same advantage.

  


At first, when she'd discovered that he'd partially blended with her and had gained all her memories, she had been extremely uncomfortable around him. She didn't like the fact that here was someone that knew her inside and out. It put her at such a disadvantage because she hadn't had the same luxury from their experience. Jonas had tried to reassure her once that the memories had begun to fade but she'd learned that he had something akin to a photographic memory and was hard pressed to believe him. As time went by though, she'd come to trust and value his friendship and was eventually able to feel the same for the rest of the SG-1 team. 

  


Jenna walked up behind him. Jonas still didn't appear to notice her so she leaned over and was about to say 'boo' when he suddenly decided to speak up.

  


"I was wondering how long you were going to stand there," Jonas said, a slight smile playing across his lips as he finished what he was writing..

  


"What gave me away?" Jenna asked, returning the smile as she pulled up a chair.

  


"Are you kidding?" Jonas asked as he put down his pen and brought his eyes up to meet hers. "How many other people do you know would come hopping up to my door?" Jonas noticed a slight blush grace her cheeks and his smile widened. "So, what's put the pep in your step?"

  


"General Hammond is finally assigning me to an SG team," Jenna replied proudly.

  


"Congratulations," Jonas said taking her hands and giving them a squeeze. "You'd been hoping this would happen for a while now. How's it feel?"

  


"Incredible. You know it's what I've always wanted even before I came to this reality." Jonas listened to Jenna go on about how wonderful it was to officially become apart of an SG team and how she felt she could finally do something that could help her benefactors in the fight against the Goa'uld. Jonas found that he felt apprehensive. He'd been fully supportive of Jenna's desire to become more active in the SGC because when he'd first arrived on Earth he'd felt the same. Now that she had that chance, he wished it hadn't happened. Even with all the precautions that were taken, there was so much that could happen on a mission. 

  


Jonas knew he was being unreasonable. Jenna had already been through the Stargate several times without incident and had even lived on another world in her own reality, so he was aware that she knew some of the risks. It was just that in her reality there had been no Goa'uld to contend with. It was more dangerous for her here than it had been there. Admittedly, she came to be in this reality because of an evil that existed in her own, but Jonas considered that point moot. It had come from a single source whereas now the danger could come from any direction.

  


Jenna felt the change in Jonas and stopped talking. He'd still been holding her hands so she was able pick up on what he was thinking. Past experience had caused her to be wary of her mental abilities so she'd avoided using and developing them but every once in a while she'd get feed back from Jonas whenever they were in close physical proximity.

  


"Don't worry, Jonas. I'll be alright."

  


Jonas smiled at Jenna's uncanny ability to read him when they were near each other. He hoped she was right.

  


"So which team will have the pleasure of your company?" he asked trying to push his concerns aside.

  


"You know, I forgot to ask the Colonel when he told me. Which team is Lt. Madison on?"

  


"Jenna, he's on SG-8," Jonas said. He had a new reason to be concerned again. "Will that be a problem? Maybe we should tell the General that it'll be..."

  


"No, Jonas. We've talked about this before and I'm okay with it. I can handle this," she said reassuringly. "I really will be okay."

  


Jonas wasn't quite sure of that but he hoped she was right.


	2. Let The Adventure Begin

Three months later  
  
"Reeyu, fall back! Get your ass to the gate! We need to go now!" Lt. Col. John Wilcox shouted, providing cover fire as he crouched behind the DHD.  
  
Jenna ran for the Stargate, arm stretched out behind her firing. She was being pursued by fifteen Jaffa, give or take a few, all of whom were dead set determined to keep SG-8 from getting off the planet. They were damn near close to succeeding too.   
  
When SG-8 had entered the forest, they'd been instantly surrounded by a contingent of Jaffa warriors. In just the first minute after the shooting had begun, one of them had been seriously wounded and another had been hit in the arm. It had been a miracle that they'd been able to get out from under them as they broke through eight of the Jaffa.  
  
The probe, sent only an hour before, had detected only vegetation in the immediate vicinity and a small settlement 10 kilometers out from the Stargate and the temple that housed it. It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission. They weren't even suppose to make any contact with the locals until it was determined whether or not their reception would be welcomed. So when they stepped through the Stargate and out of the temple they hadn't expected an attack. A Goa'uld presence had not been detected yet here they were, seemingly out of nowhere, trying to kill SG-8.   
  
Jenna and the Lt. Col. had maintained a steady cover fire for their injured teammates as they had run back to the temple and made for the gate. Now that the injured were through, it was their turn to get out.   
  
Jenna ducked behind a pillar as a barrage of fire flew past her. Each time she popped her head out to fire she was forced to take cover. At one point she was able to discern that the 15 Jaffa had turned into 20 and that they were determined to keep firing until they got both of the remaining members of SG-8.  
  
"Sir, I'm pinned! I don't think I can make it to you!" She shouted, poking her arm around the pillar and firing randomly. She somehow managed to hit one of the Jaffa and he went down.  
  
"Alright, Reeyu," the Lt. Col. shouted taking in her predicament, "on the count of three I need you to hall ass to the gate! Ready!? 1…2…"  
  
Before he could reach three, the pillar that Jenna had been hiding behind exploded above her head in a cloud of dust and Jenna disappeared as the top half of the pillar came down. Lt. Col. Wilcox stared in disbelief as he saw his teammate go down and had only a moment to make the split second decision on whether or not to go for the gate.   
  
He made a break for Jenna's position running and firing at once. When he was close enough he hopped over some rubble and came down next to his unconscious comrade. Wilcox grabbed one of his grenades from his vest and threw it in the general direction of their attackers, he then grabbed the back of Jenna's vest and dragged her back into more cover. Taking a moment to check on Jenna, Wilcox found her pulse weak but steady. He then moved forward, and still firing and taking cover behind the remains of the pillar, he radioed in to the SGC.  
  
"Command, Reeyu is badly hurt," Wilcox pauses to return fire then takes cover again.  
  
"What's your status, Colonel?" comes the voice of General Hammond, "Can you get her through the gate?"  
  
"No, sir, we're pinned down," replies Wilcox as he ducks down, barely avoiding zat fire. "I suggest you shut down the gate, sir. I'll try and hold them down until reinforcements arrive."  
  
"Hang in there, Colonel. Help's on the way." Just then the gate shut down. Wilcox hoped that help would come soon. The Jaffa were overwhelming his position and he was almost out of ammo.   
  
Wilcox laid down more fire, emptying his clip in the process, then quickly scampered back to where he had left Jenna. He grabbed her last clip popping his out as he did so. He had slammed the new clip in when he felt the bolt of energy cascade through is body. He turned just in time to see the Jaffa who had snuck up behind him before he passed out. 


	3. In The Dark

STARGATE COMMAND  
  
"General," called O'Neill as he entered the Command Center above the gate room. "What's going on? I heard someone say something happened with SG- 8's mission."  
  
"You'd be correct, Colonel," replied Hammond. He'd just ordered SG-3 through the Stargate. When they had reactivated the gate, the MALP had been used to help the General appraise the situation. What they discovered was a lot of debris and no sign of Wilcox or Jenna.  
  
"What happened, General?" O'Neill asked. He was afraid of the answer but had to know. He knew and respected all the members of SG-8, but Jenna was the only one that he'd had an emotional investment in. He'd come to think of her as family and if anything had happened to her he was going to make the people responsible pay.  
  
"SG-8 was ambushed by a troop of Jaffa. It is unknown where they came from or who they're with. Lt. Andrews was badly injured and Major Donnelly was also injured," Hammond continued as Jonas came rushing into the Command Center followed by Maj. Samantha Carter and T'ealc. O'Neill put his hand on Jonas's shoulder before he could bombard the General with questions. "Lt. Col. Wilcox was able to report that Reeyu was seriously injured and that they were both under heavy fire before we had to cut contact to redial the gate."  
  
"Sir," Sam spoke up, "were we able to get a visual on the Jaffa that attacked SG-8?"  
  
"Unfortunately no, Major. Something was interfering with the MALP and the only thing we were able to receive was audio."  
  
"General, it's Maj. Lawrence," announced Lt. Simmons.  
  
"Report, Major," the general ordered when he had returned to the communications console.  
  
"Sir, there's no sign of Wilcox or Reeyu. We're still scouting the area around the temple, but it doesn't look good. I don't know how they did it, Sir, but the Jaffa managed to make off with them without leaving a trace."  
  
"Keep looking, Major. We were only out of communication long enough to redial the gate. There's got to be some sign."  
  
"Will do, General," the Major said signing off.  
  
"General," said O'Neill, "permission to take SG-1 and join the search."  
  
"Permission granted, Colonel. Have your team ready in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Sir, we'll be ready in ten."  
  
Jack lead his team out of the Command Center. Jonas came up beside him, concern written plainly on his face. "Colonel, what happened?"  
  
"They were ambushed, Jonas," Jack glanced to the side at his friend as they entered the locker room. "I can't tell you more than what Hammond just did."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find them," Sam said. For Jonas's sake, she hoped that she was right. She watched Jonas as they all got their gear together. She could see the shear determination in his face. It was there in all of them because Jenna had become a part of their circle, like family. With Jonas, though, it was different. Sam had watched the relationship between Jonas and Jenna grow over the past few months and, although they just considered each other good friends, there was the potential for something more.  
  
"Alright folks, let's hit the armory" Jack said. "I want everyone armed to the tee. We need to make sure we have enough amo' going in and coming out."  
  
*************  
  
Jenna found herself in a dark place. She'd been in and out for awhile with the pain coursing through her body constantly. Now, as she started to get a stronger foothold on consciousness, she could hear the whisper of voices that seemed to be coming from a distance. Gradually they became more clear and she realized that it was in a language that she didn't understand but did recognize as Goa'uld. She tried to move and stopped instantly as she felt the pain intensify as it cut through her entire body.  
  
"Keep still," Wilcox said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Jenna glanced around at her surroundings and saw that they were in a dirt floor cell. The walls around them appeared to be rock and the only light came from torches mounted on the halls. Outside the cell, two Jaffa warriors stood talking before one of them left and the other stayed to stand guard.  
  
"Where are we?" Jenna whispered. She felt if she talked any louder she'd rip something vital.  
  
"We're underground," Wilcox replied pulling out a small medical kit from his vest. "How much pain are you in?"  
  
"I can't move without it, sir," Jenna grimaced, her forehead was creased with the effort it took not to give the Jaffa the satisfaction of hearing her pain. "I think my ribs are broken and it feels like my insides are burning."  
  
"I'm not surprised considering they simply dragged you in here and dropped you. I'm going to give you a pain killer, alright, Reeyu," he said removing a small hypo from his kit. If Wilcox could be glad about anything in their predicament it was that the only things the Jaffa took from them were the weapons. Because of the state Jenna was in, he wasn't sure what her chances were but with what they had her chances couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Why didn't you get out, sir?" Jenna asked, glazed eyes turned to Wilcox as she recalled the pillar falling and knew that Wilcox had been much closer to the gate than her. "You could have easily have made the gate."  
  
"I don't know how they play it in your reality, Reeyu," Wilcox replied vehemently, "but in this one no one gets left behind. Now hold still. The bandage I put on your arm needs changing."  
  
"Colonel," Jenna met Wilcox's eyes. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Reeyu," he replied reassuringly, "help's coming. It was just a matter of re-dialing the gate. They'll be here soon and it will all be over."  
  
Jenna watched as the Colonel returned his attention to her arm. She'd come to really respect him during her time with SG-8 and had debated telling him the truth about herself. A truth that Jonas had on more than one occasion encouraged her to tell prior to her being assigned to the team. Now Jenna looked back evaluating her decision and decided that now was not the time. If she made it out, she'd have time enough to decide.  
  
"Something on your mind, Jenna?" Wilcox asked noting the thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"No, sir, it's just the drugs," Jenna said and it was partially true. She took a shallow breath and tried to turn her thoughts to other things. The pain killer he'd given her was starting to work and she was able to breath a little easier but not by much. She started thinking about Jonas and everything left unsaid. By the time she passed out into a drug induced sleep, she'd made up her mind to let him know how she felt.  
  
Wilcox kept an eye on Jenna until he was sure she was asleep. He knew it was a double edge sword giving her the pain reliever. They needed to be alert when the rescue team came for them, but it had been at least three hours since he'd regained consciousness and they were dragged into the cell. The Jaffa didn't even look nervous.  
  
Noone had come to question them, there had just been the one guard and the other who had just left. If Jenna's injuries had been less serious he probably wouldn't have administered the pain reliever but she'd been moaning in and out of semiconsciousness the entire time they'd been here and if she didn't get help soon her chances weren't good. The last thing he wanted was for those moments to be pain filled. He considered Jenna a good kid. Just like all the other ones that had served under him, she made a fine soldier. He just hoped that, should help come in time, the epi-pen he kept ready would have a sufficient dose of epinephrine in it to get her going.  
  
"Hang in there, Reeyu," Wilcox whispered to her unconscious form. "Help's coming. Just hang on a little bit longer." 


	4. Questions, Questions

"Teal'c," O'Neill called, "any sign yet?"  
  
"None, O'Neill," Teal'c replied. "It is as if they simply disappeared. The only visible signs that SG-8 were here are the tracks they left walking away from the Stargate and those left when they ran back to it."  
  
"What about the Jaffa?" O'Neill asked getting even more frustrated than he had been before. They had been searching the forest surrounding the temple to the gate for almost two hours and had nothing to show for it.  
  
"That is the strange thing, O'Neill," Teal'c said, clearly puzzled about what he was about to reveal. "There are clear traces of SG-8's passing that show that they were being pursed. However, there are so signs of those that pursed them."  
  
"What are you getting at, Teal'c?" O'Neill watched as his friend looked back at the trail. Teal'c was the most skilled tracker among them and to hear him draw a blank was disheartening to say the least.  
  
"Even a very skilled Jaffa will leave traces of a pursuit, yet there are none here," Teal'c raised his eyebrow as he turned back to O'Neill. "I do not understand this, O'Neill. There are not even signs of the Jaffa in the area where the ambush would have come from."  
  
O'Neill clicked the button on the walkie talkie attached to his vest and turned his head to speak into it. "Lawrence."  
  
"Yes, Colonel," Came the Majors reply.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"We've been up and down the tree line and around the temple twice, Colonel," Major Lawrence said, frustrated himself. "There's not one damn sign of anything that may have come through here today or yesterday."  
  
"What about you, Carter? You or Jonas come up with anything in the temple?"  
  
"No, sir," came Sam's voice through the radio. "There's absolutely no sign of a ring assembly or any other kind of technology other than the DHD or the Stargate."  
  
************  
  
back in the temple....  
  
"Sam," Jonas called. "Take a look at this." He was crouched on the right side of the dias that the Stargate rested on examining it closely. "Hang on, sir," Sam said into the walkie talkie. She walked over and kneeled down by Jonas. "What do you got."  
  
"Take a look at this," Jonas said as he pointed to some pictographs etched into the dias. They were barely legible and would have been missed if someone weren't looking close enough.  
  
"What is it, Jonas?" Sam asked looking at the etchings.  
  
"These marking depict travelers coming through the Stargate being attacked and in each instance the travelers are repelled by a different line of defense."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, it doesn't make any sense," Jonas said as he gestured to the pictographs then looked up at Sam. "Why would they be different? Why would the inhabitance of this planet have used different species of defenders each time someone has traversed the wormhole onto this world?"  
  
"Good question," Sam said meeting Jonas's eyes. They both understood now that there was more to this than just the Goa'uld. Sam contacted O'Neill and briefed him on what Jonas had just said.  
  
"Okay, Carter," O'Neill replied when she was done, "contact the General and inform him of Jonas's findings, then meet us out here pronto. We're going to head to the settlement and get some answers."  
  
"Yes, sir," Sam replied and headed to the DHD to relay the message.  
  
**********  
  
30 minutes later....  
  
SG-1 and 3 stopped in their tracks at the sound of a noise up ahead of them on the path they were on. O'Neill signaled Lawrence to take his men into the brush on the right and watched them fade into the scenery. He took his team and faded to the left and thought about how amazed he always was when he saw the Marines do that. He considered himself very good at blending into the scenery but it seemed that SG-3 had made it an art form.  
  
The two teams crouched in silence and waited as the sound grew closer. It sounded off, as if someone was stumbling along. Teal'c was the first to see her and note that she was alone. He signaled to O'Neill his intentions before braking cover and quickly, but cautiously, coming onto the path.  
  
Jenna stumbled forward and fell into Teal'c's arms. Blood trickled down the side of her forehead and her arm was covered in it.  
  
"Jenna," Jonas called as he quickly broke cover to come to the side of his friend. Teal'c was slowly guiding her down to the ground when Jonas reached their side and O'Neill and Carter had come out of cover.  
  
"Jenna," Jonas said, his hand hovering above her face as if afraid to touch her for fear of hurting her more.  
  
"Jonas," she replied weakly, "is it really you?"  
  
"Yes," he said reassuringly. "You're going to be alright. We're going to take you home."  
  
"Jenna," O'Neill crouched down by her as Teal'c tried to steady her shaking so that Sam could bandage her arm. "Where's Col. Wilcox? Is he still alive?"  
  
"He's further up the path, sir. Hidden in the brush," Jenna gasped as Sam inadvertently brushed her ribs. "He told me to head to the gate and radio for assistance." Jenna grabbed for O'Neill's hand before he could stand up. "Donnelly...Andrews...are they alright?"  
  
"They made it, Jenna, and so will you. Alright," O'Neill stood and turned to Jonas, "Stay with her. Teal'c, you're with me."  
  
Jonas took Jenna's free hand as he kneeled by her side. He felt how cold it was and looked into her eyes. Cold wasn't the only thing he felt. Something about the feel of her was different. "Colonel," he called and watched as her eyes shifted to a hard clarity, replacing any semblance of pain that was reflected before.  
  
Before he could say anything further, Jonas felt the hand he was holding become a vice like grip on his own as Jenna sat up and shoved him eight meters away in one fluid motion. Sam, caught completely unprepared, found herself being picked up and flung into both O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
Jonas cradled his left hand against his chest as he fought to catch his breath after having the wind knocked out of him. Before him he saw the woman they had mistaken for Jenna standing between him and the rest of SG- 1. Everything about her resembled Jenna, from the way she held herself down to the way her hair was plaited down her back. But somehow he had known that it wasn't her the moment they touched.  
  
He watched this thing as she charged Teal'c who had just recovered from the impact caused when Sam had been flung into him and O'Neill. Teal'c brought his staff up in a two handed grip and swung one end at his attacker. 'Jenna' quickly sidestepped and grabbed the staff from his hand and in one fluid motion, brought it around aiming for Teal'c's head. He quickly brought his arms up and blocked the attack and just as quickly brought his arms back so that he could hit her with both fists, sending 'Jenna' back as he made a grab to take back his staff, yanking it from her grasp.  
  
O'Neill was just pulling a stunned Sam back from the fight when the blast from Penhall's p-90 sounded from the brush and 'Jenna' stumbled back when the bullet struck her shoulder. It wasn't enough to stop her, however, as she again came after Teal'c. Two more shots took her in the other shoulder and her leg and she came down on one knee.  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud," O'Neill said pulling out his zat. She was about to stand up when he shot her once, finally bringing her down. 


	5. Look What I Can Do

Jenna awoke with a start. For a second she was disoriented and couldn't remember where she was, but then she felt the painful reminder as her ribs began to throb.  
  
"Colonel," she called weakly, and heard soft footfalls approach her.  
  
"What is it, Reeyu?" Wilcox asked, kneeling by her side and keeping his voice low.  
  
"I think something has happened," she whispered.  
  
"What do you mean something's happened?" Wilcox hoped she didn't mean internally. He was still determined that Jenna make it home alive.  
  
"I had a dream, sir," Jenna noted Wilcox's concerned expression and tried to clarify. "The same type of dream that I'd had before I came to the SGC."  
  
Wilcox understood what she implied, having read her file when he'd found out that she was to become a part of his team. Jenna had the uncanny ability to see through other people's eyes when she slept, but until now, she hadn't been able to do it since she'd come to live at the SGC.  
  
"Tell me about your dream."  
  
"It was very strange, sir," she began. "I saw myself hurt. Teal'c had caught me before I had fallen. Jonas and Col. O'Neill were there to. I didn't see Maj. Carter but I think that maybe it was her eyes that I was looking out of."  
  
"Are you sure it was real?" Wilcox wondered that maybe this was a delirium induced dream caused by her injuries. "You saw yourself in it after all."  
  
"It was real, sir," she said confidently. "The woman that I saw...the woman that looked like me was an imposter. They had thought it was me at first, but Jonas knew. He knew it wasn't me. She attacked them and Col. O'Neill was able to eventually bring her down."  
  
"Do you think that you'd be able to contact Maj. Carter or Quinn like you did before?" Wilcox asked, his hope renewed at this development. If Jenna was able to make the psychic connection that she had made before, then maybe she could give them a clue as to where to look.  
  
"I wasn't exactly alive when I did that, but I'll try. Could you do me a favor first?" Jenna looked up to see that the guard was no longer visible. Unfortunately, that didn't mean he wasn't close by. She glanced back at the Colonel who understood that she had been checking to see if there were any guards present. He indicated with his eyes that the guard had shifted positions.  
  
"What's the favor?" he asked.  
  
"My head really hurts," Jenna said, trying to look meaningful as she continued. "Could you please unwind my hair from around my head and undo my braid?"  
  
"Sure," Wilcox replied, although he thought it the oddest request. If Jenna was trying to relay some sort of message, he sure wasn't getting it. At least he didn't get it until he started undoing the tie at the end of her hair. Attached to the tie, Wilcox was surprised to find, were two detonator caps. If she had plastic explosives in her hair he'd chastise her about the dangers of keeping the two so close together later. Right now it would be their only advantage. He carefully undid the braid to her hair until he reached the base. There, he found that the tie appeared to be a homemade garotte. Wilcox raised his eyebrows at that one and left it as item two on their discussion list. He didn't find any tiny stripps of explosives and was relieved and disappointed at the same time.  
  
Jenna looked at the Colonel and picked up on what he was thinking. "Could you unzip my vest to, sir? It's really weighing down on my ribs and the pen in my pocket keeps poking me. I don't know why I carry it. It's so bulky and I never have the time to write anyway."  
  
Wilcox understood what Jenna was getting at and, unfastening her vest, took out her pen. Pocketing the items he began formulating a plan.  
  
Jenna could almost see the gears turning in Wilcox's head. She knew that whatever he came up with, given their current state of affairs, would require help from the outside. So she turned in on herself and tried to focus pass the pain she felt. She thought of only getting to her friends and since she seemed to be more receptive to Jonas, she started with him.  
  
After several long minutes Jenna felt a tug and focused in on it. She could feel it now as if it were tethered to her chest. Jenna slowly opened her eyes not really expecting to see anything but finding that she did in fact see something. She saw a layer of white energy enveloping her body. Aura was the only word that came to mind as she took a moment to contemplate what she was seeing. A portion of the aura began to rise out from a point above her chest, she watched as it extended outward into a cord that left her body and trailed out of the cell and away to who knew where.  
  
"Colonel," Jenna called. She couldn't help being amazed at what she'd apparently done.  
  
"What is it?" Noting a touch of excitement in her voice, Wilcox came back to Jenna's side.  
  
"Do you see it?" Jenna was in awe. She'd never done anything like this before and wondered at its manifestation.  
  
"See what?" Wilcox asked bewildered as he looked in the direction that she indicated.  
  
"I think it's my aura," she said, breathless. "It looks and feels like I may be tethered to something." Jenna pauses as she thinks about the possibilities. "Or maybe someone. I'm going to see if I can figure out what's on the other end." Not waiting for any kind of answer from Wilcox, Jenna reached out for the cord and suddenly found herself standing over her body. The cord of energy came up from her still form, through what she assumed was her astral from and continued on in the direction she initially saw it go. She looked back down and noticed Wilcox was gently shaking her shoulder. He was speaking but she couldn't hear what he was saying. It looked as if he was beginning to get agitated and Jenna looked at her body and began to understand why. Her face looked incredibly pale and her eyes were wide open an unfocused. She didn't know what being in this state was doing to her body, she just suddenly knew that at the other end was Jonas and, if they had any chances of coming out of this place, she had to act now.  
  
Jenna passed through the bars and noted a minor tingling sensation before continuing on. She turned left down the stone carved tunnel and suddenly stoped as she came upon the Jaffa guard. He'd caught her by surprise, but she quickly relaxed when it was clear that Wilcox wasn't the only one who couldn't see her.  
  
Jenna was about to keep going when she detected something odd about the way the Jaffa was standing. There was something off about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger to it. Then Jenna took a closer look and noted the blankness of his stare and then realized that he wasn't breathing. Jenna was about to turn back and tell Wilcox, when she suddenly felt dizzy for a second. Once the spell past, she thought better of it and decided that contacting SG-1 took precedence.  
  
She just hoped that, by the time she reached them, she would have a way of getting them back here before something happened and it was too late. 


	6. Goa'uld or Not a Goa'uld

Lawrence and Sgt. Penhall came out of the underbrush while the last two members of SG-3 stayed hidden in case of further attack. Teal'c stood from where he had been kneeling by the woman's body and turned to O'Neill.  
  
"She is dead, O'Neill." he stated.  
  
"I shot her three times," Penhall says in disbelief, "she brushes it off like the shots were nothing, but one hit from the Colonel's zat and she's dead?"  
  
"It appears that is the case," Teal'c answers arching one brow. "It's most unusual."  
  
"Damn," Maj. Lawrence said. "The Goa'uld didn't waste any time did they, Colonel?"  
  
"No, they didn't," replied O'Neill. "Major, take your team and scout ahead. She said something about leaving Wilcox along the path. Check it out and watch your six."  
  
"Yes, sir," Lawrence replied then he and Penhall headed back into underbrush and through the trees.  
  
O'Neill looked down at the woman lying dead before him and felt the anger welling up inside. All he wanted to do was find the Goa'uld and kill them all, but if he were going to find out where they were, he couldn't let his anger interfere with his judgement. Dealing with Jenna being dead was one thing but finding out that one of those damn snakes had taken her over had been a blow. Especially since it was his shot that had brought her down. Yet the whole thing didn't add up. Even wounded Goa'uld's were more resilient than this.  
  
"I don't think she was taken over by a Goa'uld, Colonel," Jonas said. He'd been silent up until now. Starring at the dead body before him as Sam had been ministering to his wounded hand.  
  
"He is correct, O'Neill," added Teal'c. "I did not sense a Goa'uld presence within her. It was why I went out first, to make sure that she hadn't been taken over."  
  
"I hadn't detected anything either, Colonel," Carter chimed in as she finished wrapping Jonas's hand. "Unless the Goa'uld have come up with a way to mask themselves. In which case we'll be in a world of ..."  
  
"That's not what I meant, Sam," Jonas interrupted. "Whoever she was, she wasn't Jenna either. I knew it the moment I touched her."  
  
"What do you mean?" O'Neill asked. "How do you know that's not Jenna?"  
  
"She just didn't *feel* like Jenna," Jonas looked at each one of them, searching for a sign that someone understood what he was saying. "It's not something I can explain, sir. I've always seem to just know whenever Jenna was coming to see me. It's like feeling wind pushing against you." "Sure it's not hormones?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"No, sir," Sam said. "I never thought about it, but he's right. Every time Jenna's come around I've always known she was there before I actually saw her. Maybe not on the level that Jonas is talking about I mean I've never felt anything physically, but I did sense her. It's probably the result of the intermingling that occurred earlier this year. This might be what we need in order to find Jenna and Col. Wilcox."  
  
Just then they heard gunfire in the distance. O'Neill was the first to take off, followed by Sam and Teal'c. Jonas started after them, but stopped short. He'd caught movement coming from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned and looked into the trees, bringing his weapon up to balance on top of the arm of his wounded hand. The forest before him looked clear and he was about to join the others when he saw it again.  
  
Weaving in and out of the trees, Jonas saw a faint light approaching him. He kept his sights on the object as it approached. Then suddenly it was before him and, startled, Jonas fell back and his weapon went off. Looking up at the light, Jonas thought he detected a hint of laughter then a very faint voice. Jonas. I didn't know if you'd be able to see me. Follow me.  
  
"Jonas, come in," O'Neill shouted over his walkie talkie.  
  
"Colonel," he replied, "there's something here. I think it's Jenna. I'm going to follow it."  
  
"Jonas, wait. I'm sending Carter."  
  
"Sorry, sir, she's already on the move heading west," Jonas took off after the light as O'Neill continued to shout at him through the radio. 


	7. Follow That Ghost

O'Neill cursed under his breath. He heard the sounds of weapons fire diminishing. Specifically, a decrease in the sound of staff blasts and a steady stream in the sound of the P90s going off. Slowing down, he waived Sam and Teal'c on before turning around to head back to where they'd come from.  
  
"Go ahead," he ordered, "I plan on dealing with Jonas myself."  
  
O'Neill broke into a heavy run, hoping that he would be able to catch up with Jonas before he got himself into any trouble. He was angry that Jonas had taken off without back-up. For all he new it could be another trap and O'Neill had no intention of losing another friend. On the other hand, he had to admit to himself that Jonas had know that the last winner of the look-a-like contest wasn't Jenna. He seemed real sure that whoever it was he saw was the real deal. And yet, that too didn't make sense. Jenna would know better than to just rush off, she would have waited for more back-up. In the end O'Neill didn't know what to think. The only thing he could do was catch up with Jonas and keep his ass out of trouble.  
  
When he reached the spot where the dead woman lay, Jonas was already gone and out of sight. He looked around at the ground and confirmed that Jonas did indeed head west and had apparently left clear signs through the trees and bushes. O'Neill followed the trail of broken twigs, and the occasionally clear foot print, at a steady pace. He would have liked to have gone at an all out run, but the enemy had tried to ambush his team twice already and he had no desire to be taken by surprise. It was clear though, based on the amount of signs that Jonas was leaving behind, he didn't have the same concern. O'Neill hoped he didn't get himself shot because he really wanted the pleasure of doing it himself.  
  
It was couple minutes later when O'Neill finally realized something was off with the trail. He clearly saw the trail Jonas left behind. He was sure it was his just on the stride and position of the footprints alone. What bothered him was the fact that those were the only signs present. He thought back to when he'd first entered the woods and up until now and realized there had always been one set of tracks.  
  
"Shit," O'Neill cursed under his breath and took off full tilt through the tress. Whatever trap he was heading for, O'Neill had to get to Jonas before it was sprung.  
  
***********  
  
Jonas had been following Jenna in a dead run for what seemed like an eternity and was beginning to get exhausted. He wondered at the apparition before him and realized how foolish it had been to take off the way he did. For all he knew he was headed into another trap, because he had never witnessed Jenna do anything remotely close to something like this and knew, from the few memories he did still retain from Jenna, that she'd never done something like this before. And yet he knew that it was her, the same way he had always know, on some level, when she was near him. It was something he'd have to ponder at a later time though, he needed to keep his eye on Jenna and any signs of the enemy.  
  
Jonas noticed the subtle rise in the ground. The trees were becoming shorter and the branches thicker. He'd almost lost sight of Jenna a few times but, each time he did, he'd hear her voice urging him forward and then she'd appear again. He'd begun to worry though, because the last couple times he had lost track of Jenna he could barely hear her voice and the note of urgency he'd detected in it. Not only that but her light seemed to come back a little dimmer. Wherever Jenna was leading him, he hoped they got there soon.  
  
************  
  
O'Neill finally saw Jonas ahead of him. He was crouching at the edge of a clearing and appeared to be watching something. O'Neill crept up to the edge of the clearing a few feet to Jonas's left. He wanted to make sure Jonas caught sight of him first so that he wouldn't startle him, making Jonas give himself away. As soon as he caught Jonas's eye, he crept up to his position.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" O'Neill hissed quietly. Then waving his hand to stop his response, he added, "Never mind. What have you got?"  
  
Jonas merely pointed further up the incline. There was a scattering of both large and small boulders resting among waist level grass. At the center, between two especially large boulders that were deeply imbedded into the ground, there was an opening to what appeared to be a cave. It was guarded by two Jaffa warriors that stood ramrod straight and unblinking on either side. O'Neill could tell right off there was something odd about the way they were standing. They stood there like statues carved in a mockery of life pretending to be real.  
  
"You notice it to, don't you?" Jonas asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Jenna told me that there's one more inside, guarding their cell, that's just the same. She says they're not even breathing and that she thinks that they're not even real."  
  
"And how do you know it was Jenna you were talking to?"  
  
"It was her, sir, I'm certain of it," he said with confidence.  
  
"Jonas," O'Neill takes his eyes off the Jaffa in an effort to read his friend better. "When I followed you there was only one set of tracks. Explain that."  
  
"What I saw was what I can only describe as her astral form. More than that, I can't explain. All I can tell you is that I *know* it was her and that she doesn't have much time left. She's dying, Jack, and if we're going to do something it needs to be soon."  
  
O'Neill scrutinized him a bit longer and saw the stout determination. Jonas had no doubts about what he saw and what he had been told. How can you argue with conviction like that.  
  
"Carter, come in."  
  
"Yes, sir," came the reply.  
  
"What's your status?"  
  
"We ran across more Jaffa and a double of Wilcox. The Jaffa were easily taken out by regular amo', sir, but we had to use a zat on Wilcox's double and ended up with the same result. Zero casualties on our part."  
  
"Good to here. Listen, Jonas and I are about two klics west from the first body, I want all of you to head towards us and be ready to cover our six. Jonas and I may have a lock on Jenna and Wilcox and if what he says is true, Jenna doesn't have much time. So be ready to make a run for the gate."  
  
"Don't worry, sir, we'll be ready."  
  
O'Neill looked back up to where the Jaffa stood and thought on the better side of caution. Even if they were lifeless statues, he wasn't about to take any chances. He pulled out his zat but kept his P90 ready in his right hand while indicating that Jonas should do the same. Although the zat still made noise when fired, it was still quieter than his gun and he wanted to attract as little attention as possible.  
  
Nodding to Jonas, O'Neill stood and fired at the guard on the left while Jonas took the one on the right. Both men were half way to the entrance by the time the guards hit the ground. Once there, O'Neill looked down at the Jaffa and noted that their eyes were still open and lifeless. It unnerved the hell out of him so he shot each two more times disintegrating the bodies so he wouldn't have to look at them. He then turned to the entrance listened and slowly lead the way in. 


	8. Rescue

"Jenna. Jenna, come on don't give up now." Wilcox shook Jenna's shoulder, trying to get some response. Only a moment ago she'd regained consciousness long enough to relay that help was just outside the cave, then she past out. She was barely breathing and her heartbeat had become difficult to detect. He feared that she may not make it and that he may be responsible for it. If only she hadn't done what he'd asked of her. Jenna had already been weak and he'd asked her to try and contact the others. If only he'd found another way. If only he'd waited and used what Jenna had provided him.  
  
Wilcox knew he could go on and on, but right now blaming himself wasn't getting them anywhere. If what Jenna said was true then he needed to expedite matters. Taking the explosives from the pen, Wilcox molded some of it around the locking mechanism of the cell door and attached a blast cap to each side of the circle he'd made. He then pulled Jenna back against the far wall and covered her face with her vest.  
  
Wilcox then went back to stand a few feet and to the side of the cell door, and covering his face with one arm, he got ready to throw the large rock he'd dug up from the dirt floor.  
  
Breath deep and release. "One." Then again. "Two." Last time. "Thre..."  
  
"Wilcox." He heard O'Neill's voice just as he saw the Jaffa guard fall to the ground from around the corner.  
  
"Here!" he called and rushed up to the bars.  
  
"Stand back," O'Neill said as he came around the corner, aiming his P90.  
  
"Wait, Colonel! I placed explosives around the lock. You may get a bigger bang than you bargained for so I suggest you back up further yourself."  
  
"Explosives?" O'Neill looked on as Wilcox merely shrugged his shoulders. "Never mind, just get back."  
  
Wilcox knelt down by Jenna and attempted to shield as much of her as he could while covering his own head. O'Neill stepped back to the corner, where Jonas was keeping an eye on the entrance, raised his gun and fired.  
  
The explosion blew the door wide open and almost off it's hinges. O'Neill stepped toward the opening and Jonas turned to join him. "Watch the entrance, Jonas."  
  
"Jack, you're a better shot than I am," he replied. Jonas had to go in to see Jenna. He felt, as unreasonable as it was, that if he didn't and something happened it would be because he hadn't done enough.  
  
"Go," O'Neill said. He understood the look in Jonas's eyes well enough. Jonas quickly entered the cell not completely prepared for what he saw. Jenna lay at the far wall and looked so pale she was almost white. He could see the bruises and the dried blood and thought for a second that she was already dead. He then shook himself and reined in his emotions. He couldn't fail Jenna now by just standing there. He came over and handed Wilcox his weapon.  
  
"I think this could be of better use in your hands."  
  
Wilcox took the proffered gun and said nothing. He saw the look in Jonas's face and knew that there were feelings there greater than friendship. He had to hand it to him though, because it takes a lot for a man to hold himself together when faced with this kind of situation.  
  
Jonas knelt by Jenna and fought the urge to cry at the state she was in. Carefully, he gathered her in his arms and picked her up. She didn't even make a sound.  
  
"Let's go," he said to Wilcox before walking out of the cell.  
  
After that, things went pretty quickly. They met up with the rest of SG-1 and SG-3 stopping for a moment to place Jenna on a litter that Sam had brought and quickly assembled. Lawrence and Teal'c took charge of the litter in deference to Jonas's injured hand and they were off. They reached the clearing where the temple was in record time and paused to see if the coast was clear. O'Neill was about to step out when he caught movement near the temple. He quickly brought his fist up signaling for everyone to hold their position. He caught sight of five maybe six individuals and they weren't Jaffa. They blended in and out of the scenery like ripples on the horizon. O'Neill was only able to discern details by looking directly at one and what he saw made his skin crawl.  
  
The creature was bipedal in nature and that's where the similarity with humans ended. It's features seemed to be in a constant state of flux and at one point he thought he saw the visage of a Jaffa then it was gone. It's color even change constantly which was why they were hard to see. Even the staff-like weapons they appeared to be holding shifted in color.  
  
O'Neill glanced at the others and noticed their similar reactions to the creatures before them. He signaled to them to have both their zats and guns ready, because he didn't know which would work on these creatures. Then O'Neill assigned each member a target and indicated to Jonas that his priority was to get to the DHD and dial. He then held up three fingers and counted down to zero and they broke cover.  
  
The shooting began almost immediately as they were meet with green laser fire, but O'Neill and his team, having prepared for them, managed to keep the enemy at bay and even take out a couple by maintaining a constant barrage of fire. They were across the field and in the temple in no time and Jonas began dialing home, inserting the GDO signal as soon as the wormhole had opened. Two minutes later they were all through and the gate was shut down. 


	9. A Moment

En route to the Air Force Academy Hospital...  
  
Jonas sat by Jenna's side as she lay on a stretcher in the medivac. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, he clasped his hands tightly in an effort to keep them from shaking and felt completely helpless. Dr. Fraiser sat across from him on the other side of Jenna monitoring her vitals. She'd done what she could at the base in order to stabilize Jenna for transport to the hospital where surgeons were getting prepared to operate on her.  
  
Jonas thought back on their life the past few months and tried to pinpoint the moment when he'd fallen for Jenna. For he'd realized that's what had happened. Was it that first time he had sat by her side in the infirmary. Or was it at one of the many dinners that they had shared or during one of the games of chest that they had played. Then he knew, it was when she had told him that she was finally going to become a member of SG-8. He hadn't really recognized it then and thought it only the apprehension one felt for a friend but looking back he knew that was the moment.  
  
Now, seeing her so close to death, Jonas wished he hadn't been such a fool. A fool to have possibly lost any opportunity to tell Jenna how much he cared about her. If she didn't make it through this... He didn't even want to contemplate the thought. He just hoped that they reached the hospital soon before it was too late.  
  
Jonas felt his anxiety increase as the flight wore on. It felt like it had lasted hours but it had only been thirty minutes when they finally landed on the helipad in front of the hospital. There, medical personnel were waiting to take Jenna into surgery. They pulled out her stretcher the moment the helicopter's doors were slid open and Jonas hopped out after followed by Dr. Fraiser. The wind from the blades tore at the sheet covering Jenna and Jonas kneeled down and tucked one corner back in. Two airmen grabbed a lever on each side of the stretcher and raised it up so that they could quickly wheel Jenna into the hospital.  
  
"You can't go any further, Jonas," Janet said touching Jonas arm as they neared the doors leading to surgery.  
  
"Can I have a moment?"' he asked. He took a hold of Jenna's hand and gave it a squeeze, feeling a slight tingle as he did so. He leaned down close to her ear and spoke, "Fight, Jenna"  
  
Jonas let go, still feeling the tingle in his hand, and watched as they wheeled Jenna into surgery with the doors slowly closing behind them. Jonas tried to not let his fear get to him and rubbed his hands across his face and through his hair as if he could physically push it away. He started pacing in front of the doors and subconsciously started shaking his hand when the tingling suddenly became stronger and started spreading up his arm. Looking down he saw a white light emanating from his arm and grow stronger as it followed the tingling sensation up his arm and spread through his body. Jonas was about to call for help when suddenly the light flashed bright, blinding him.  
  
Jonas fell to the ground and a nurse, who had witnessed his collapse, rushed to his side. "Get Dr. Evans," she called to one of the airmen stationed behind the front desk. She reached for his pulse and suddenly yanked her arm back in surprise when a spark shocked her upon contact. Shaking her hand, Lt. Young tried again and was relieved when nothing happened. She found his pulse was steady and his breathing was even.  
  
Maj. Evans soon arrived with a couple of airmen rolling a stretcher and joined the Lieutenant. "What happened?" he asked her.  
  
"He just collapsed, sir."  
  
Evans checked Jonas's vitals and noted that although his heart beat and respiration were even, there was absolutely no pupil dilation. When he was done, Jonas was lifted onto a stretcher, and Evans gave Lt. Young orders to take him to get an MRI and prepare samples for a full blood work up. Just as Jonas was being wheeled away the rest of SG-1 walked through the door followed by Wilcox.  
  
"What happened?" O'Neill asked, reaching for Maj. Evans as he had turned to oversee the tests.  
  
"He just collapsed, sir. We'll know more after some test have been done. I'll keep you informed," with that Evans walked away and stepped into the elevator that Jonas had been loaded into.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" O'Neill said frustrated. No one answered and he hadn't expected them to. He just stared at the elevator display and watched as the numbers counted up and stopped on five. 


	10. My Mind or Your's

Author's Note: Hey all, I just wanted to say a special thanks to Black Leather and jnp. I don't recall anyone ever repeatedly giving a story of mine a review and it's nice to know that my story is being enjoyed. Everyone's comments ensure that I don't just throw something up, so please continue to make them, constructive criticism and even comments of inquiry or praise serve only to make my writing better. Especially in times of writer's block!!!  
  
;P Cheerio, Ya'll!!!  
  
Jonas looked up and found himself in a place he never thought that he would see again. Before him, lying in a pool of light, was Jenna. Everything appeared to look exactly the way it had that first time he'd seen her. A confused spirit trapped in the recesses of his mind. For that was were he knew they were, locked in his subconsciousness. He walked over to her and knelt down on one knee beside her.  
  
"Jenna," Jonas called taking a hold of her shoulder and giving a gentle shake.  
  
Jenna slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Jonas. A slight smile graced her lips as she then looked around and realized where she was. "This looks familiar."  
  
"You should know," he said returning her smile as he gave Jenna his hand and helped her sit up. "You brought me here."  
  
Jenna held on to Jonas's hand and studied it for a moment before looking up and studying his face. "No, Jonas, it's you who brought *me* here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't do this, Jonas. It was you," Jenna replied with a note of awe in her voice. "Who would have thought such a thing possible?"  
  
"This can't be possible," He replied, truly confused by what she was saying. "I've never been able to do anything remotely like this."  
  
"What about when you had premonitions of the future?" She asked.  
  
"I don't think that qualifies, Jenna. It was an anomaly, a result of a tumor. There's been nothing since the surgery."  
  
Jenna placed her hand upon his cheek, fingers gracing his temple, and looked into Jonas's eyes. "Maybe you're right, Jonas, but maybe you're not. It can't have all been me."  
  
Jonas thought about it for a moment. Maybe more than memory sharing had occurred all those months ago. He supposed that he must have had a predisposition towards some form of mental abilities to begin with in order for either event to have occurred. Jonas looked to the woman before him and felt a bit of his own sense of wonder rise as he contemplated what this would mean.  
  
Jenna suddenly looked up as if sensing something. "Something's happening in the real world," Then the next instant she pulled her hands away from Jonas and grabbed her stomach as if she were in pain. She never made a sound even when he reached out to her.  
  
The instant he touched her, the environment around them changed and Jonas looked around himself to find that he was back in the temple of that godforsaken planet that they had just left. Only it looked a little different.  
  
The pillars were all standing and the stones were a slightly different shade, but the designs along the walls and the ceiling were the same.  
  
When Jenna stood up, it was as if she hadn't just been in a state of agony. She also looked different. Younger. That wasn't the only thing though, her jet black hair fell to just below her shoulders and she was also wearing her old cadet uniform from when she'd planned on becoming a part of the Interplanetary Transit Police back in her home reality.  
  
"Sir, are you sure were supposed to be here?" she asked looking off to her right.  
  
Jonas stood and was about to ask what she meant when, following the direction of her gaze, he saw a man stepping out from behind a pillar making notes on what looked like a palm pilot.  
  
"I've already told you this before, cadet," he said stepping toward the Stargate's dias. "I got permission to do exploratory observations around the temple to expand upon what little information we have on this planet."  
  
"Jenna, what's going on?" Jonas asked.  
  
"Doctor Noran," Jenna turned then, walking right through Jonas as if he wasn't there, went to join the doctor.  
  
Jonas quickly realized that what he was seeing must be a memory. Nothing about it seemed familiar to him in the slightest so he assumed that it must have been one of the first memories to have faded from his mind that had belonged to Jenna.  
  
He watched as Jenna came close to her companion who was now knelling by the base of the dias taking notes on what he was reading. She had her hand on the zat that was holstered to her hip and she kept looking back at the temple's entrance. "Exactly how much more time do you need?" she asked.  
  
"Relax, Ms. Reeyu. We won't be long," came the patient reply. Then the man noted her hand resting on her sidearm and paused in what he was doing. "You really don't have to worry. It's clear no one has even been in this temple for decades."  
  
"But the stories, Doctor...about the people who had come here before and the few who managed to make it out. They say that the people who live here are extremely xenophobic. They kill all who trespass."  
  
"Those stories are almost a century old. There's nothing to worry about now," he said. Then gesturing towards the opening he continued, "The probes we sent here have found nothing but ruins and no signs of any civilization being present in the past few years. They've most likely moved on to a place that noone would ever bother them."  
  
"I understand that, Doctor. It's just that...I feel so uneasy here. As if we're being watched and I've learned not to ignore my feelings."  
  
Jonas watched as Jenna continued to watch the entrance and the doctor decided to end the discussion by going back to his observations. He began to feel an underlying tension coming from Jenna and felt, rather than saw, her tense up and pull her zat out.  
  
Looking towards the temple entrance, he saw what he'd seen before. The disturbance in the air that betrayed the alien presence was clear as four of them entered and came toward the two unwelcome visitors. A blast came from one of the aliens and Jenna quickly pushed Dr. Noran aside, avoiding the blast. She rose up and began firing randomly. 


	11. In Extremis

Author's Note: just a little note for those who haven't read the first story. I have established that thought becomes action on the mental landscape of the characters' minds. Meaning, for the most part, you think therefore it is. If Jenna imagines a staff in her hand it will appear in her hand. That would be the same for any character whether they realize it or not.  
  
Now on with the show, friends!!  
  
Ssssssssssssssssssss  
  
Jenna kept firing at their attackers. It wasn't until Dr. Noran, zat in hand, got up to make his way behind the dias and to the other side that she realized that what she was experiencing was a memory.  
  
"How could I have forgotten," she said to herself, ducking down to avoid enemy fire. Jenna remembered this episode in her life very clearly now and berated herself for not recognizing the temple sooner. She had realized, at first, that the temple had seemed familiar to her but the coordinates to the planet had been different. She remembered as much because travel to the world had been restricted when she and Noran had finally managed to 'out gun' their attackers and get home before enemy reinforcements could arrive.  
  
Unless, of course, she and the rest of SG-8 had ended up at the planet that Dr. Noran had initially speculated about when they had first sent probes out in her own reality and thought the world abandoned. That had to be it, because she knew that she'd given the original address to the General and labeled them hostile.  
  
Closing her eyes, Jenna focused on the enemy. She concentrated on sending them away because she never knew what could effect her when she was in this state and, when the firing stopped, she opened her eyes again. Peeking around the corner of the dias, she noticed that Noran was gone, she then stood and looked over the top of the dias. She caught sight of Jonas just before receiving a blast in the abdomen. Jenna took one staggered step back and looked down in shock at the fist sized burn hole a couple of inches above her navel.  
  
"That wasn't supposed to happen," she said to herself. She looked up just as a second blast struck her an inch over from first one spinning her to the right. Jenna stood a moment as if she were being held up by strings, then it was as if someone had cut them causing Jenna to drop limply to the ground.  
  
Jonas could only shout in horror as he watched the woman he cared about fall. He'd known the moment that Jenna had come to her senses and realized that this was a memory. He'd known the moment, when she'd stood back up, that what happened next wasn't something that should have happened. The next thing Jonas knew he was firing on Jenna's attackers with a zat he didn't even remember thinking up. He kept firing until he reached Jenna's side and every last one of the foul creatures were gone.  
  
"Jenna?" he said, a note of desperation in his voice. Jonas came down by her side and gently positioned her head in his lap. "Jenna, talk to me."  
  
Jenna was barely breathing and the stench of burnt flesh threatened to overwhelm him as he watched blood trickle down the corner of her mouth. He had a moment to think it odd that he was receiving such vivid sensory input before focusing his attention on Jenna's well-being. Jonas closed his eyes and concentrated on an image of clean bandages. He picked them up when they appeared at his side, placed them over Jenna's wounds and used them to help him focus on healing her. Jonas removed the bandages and found that it hadn't worked. He tried several more times without success and finally placed the bandages back on and held them in place as 'blood' escaped through his fingers and down her sides.  
  
"Jenna, you've got to wake up. You never told me any of this could happen," Jonas fought the anguish that threatened to overwhelm him. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Jonas..." Jenna said weakly as her eyes fluttered open. "This isn't...what happened...before. It's not...even the same planet."  
  
"I know. Hush," Jonas said trying to comfort her. " I understand."  
  
"I should have...been able...to disperse the memory," Jenna said breathlessly.  
  
"How could this have happened?"  
  
"The only thing...I can think of," Jenna paused to take a shuddering breath, "is that this is... a psychic rep...resentation of what's...happening in the real world."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jonas," Jenna said as tears began to roll down her face from both pain and fear. "I think I'm dying."  
  
"No," Jonas said stubbornly, "you are *not* dying."  
  
"I don't think I have...much of a say in this," Jenna said as more tears began to flow down her checks.  
  
"You can't die, Jenna," he continued desperately. "You still have to tell Col. Wilcox the truth about you."  
  
"Tell him for me, Jonas. Please. Tell him how proud I was...to have gotten to know him...and how by knowing him, I got to know my own father."  
  
"Jenna..." Jonas started, but was stopped when she placed her hand over his blood soaked ones.  
  
"Do this for me, Jonas," she pleaded. Jonas looked into Jenna's tear filled eyes and felt the wetness upon his own cheeks. He couldn't deny her this. No matter how much he wanted to believe otherwise, he could feel her slipping away, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"It's too bad," Jenna said once she saw that Jonas would no longer fight her on this. "If the Tok'ra had a symbiote for me I could bug the hell out of Jack with two personalities instead of one."  
  
Jonas made himself smile at her small attempt at humor and she returned the smile. "That would have been something to see."  
  
"Wouldn't it, though," Jenna shuddered and closed her eyes in pain. Jonas held her close and when she was able to, she opened her eyes and looked intently at Jonas. "You better wake yourself up, Jonas. I'm not sure...who's mind we're in any more. I don't know what will happen to you...if you're here when I go."  
  
"I can't just leave you like this," Jonas said as he felt his heart begin to break.  
  
"I don't want you..to die," she said as she felt herself grow weaker. "Besides," Jenna continued and the corner of her mouth turned up slightly, "I've done this before."  
  
"That's not funny, Jenna."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry," Jenna began to cry freely now. "Just go now. Please. Before it's too late."  
  
"I love you, Jenna."  
  
"I love you to."  
  
Jonas leaned down and kiss her gently upon the lips then a moment later felt her pushing him upward. He sat straight up in a hospital bed to find Sam sitting by his side. He looked at her and saw the tears running down her face. "No." 


	12. The Weight of Guilt

A/N: Sorry to leave you hangin' folks, but sometimes we all need a little drama in our lives. ;P I'll simply try to update faster.  
  
Thanks for the heart felt input! Now on with the show.  
  
************************  
  
Jack stood quietly besides Jenna's still form. He didn't want to count the amount of times he's stood by a friend's bedside like this, staring down at them wondering what more could he have done. Her skin was incredibly pale, in stark contrast with the blackness of her hair. The dark bruises under her eyes, which are usually associated with someone whose body has undergone considerable physical strain, appeared sunken. As he reached out to touch her hand, he couldn't help flinching at the coldness of it.  
  
Jack gripped her hand tighter and thought about all the times he'd sparred with her and all the times he'd taken her down to the shooting gallery. He even thought about all the times he'd had a conversation with her. Had she truly been ready to go out into the field? Was there something that he'd missed? Jack new that it was fruitless speculation on his part. A way for him to search for answers where there were none. Truth be told, this was the chance every last one of them took when they stepped through the Stargate. He just wished that if it had to happen, why Jenna?  
  
"O'Neill."  
  
"Wilcox." Jack turned around to find Lt. Colonel Wilcox standing in the entry way and beckoned him in.  
  
"I didn't know that anyone would be here," he said. Wilcox had gone back to the base to personally check on the status of his other two men. He'd felt responsible for their injuries and he needed to see for himself that they were alive and he had not failed them the way he felt he'd failed Jenna. "Should have known better, huh?"  
  
"How ya holdin' up?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't think I can answer that, Col," he replied, looking down at his teammate.  
  
Jack looked at the Colonel and saw how exhausted he was and could only guess that he looked the same. He had a good idea of what Wilcox was going through and picked up on the fact that Wilcox wasn't ready to discuss it either. Jack heard the whirl of one of the machines as medicine was automatically administered and glanced back at Jenna. He had amazingly been able to block out all the equipment that tethered what little life Jenna had left to this world. Tubes ran form her arms to various IVs and electrodes peeked out from beneath her blanket to connect to the various monitors that were the soul reassurance that life still ran through her veins. The only thing that kept her breathing was a large tube that ran from her mouth to a ventilator. "What did the doctor say?" Wilcox asked, trying to maintain a neutral voice. "Will she be okay?"  
  
"Fraiser said she had a fifteen percent chance of recovering. She suffered an abdominal hemorrhage while they were operating, then, as soon as they had patched that one up, she had two more back to back." Jack sighed. "She lost a lot of blood, John. The doc said that, even if she were to come out of this coma she's in, the brain damage that resulted from the blood loss...well, she probably wouldn't even know who she was. She'd essentially be like a child and would have to learn everything over again."  
  
Wilcox didn't know what to say. He came over to the bed, circling to the other side, and sat in the visitor's chair. He laid his hand atop her's and then leaned his head against the bedside railing. He stayed like that for several minutes and Jack was about to leave him alone with Jenna when he finally spoke.  
  
"She was like a daughter to me, Jack. I should have done more," he said never raising his head.  
  
"And what could you have done, John?" he asked. Jack knew where this was going and he knew Wilcox well enough to know that, whatever the circumstances, he would have done whatever it took to make sure he could get Jenna out if he could. "I read your report and that of the others. You did every thing you could given the circumstances."  
  
"No. I didn't," he said, finally looking up. Jack saw the pain in his eyes as Wilcox finally let down his defenses. "It should have been me behind that pillar, *not* her. As her commanding officer, I should have been covering her not the other way around."  
  
"You were seeing to the safety of two injured men. Jenna was...*is* an excellent marksman, and could out shoot you any day of the week and you know it. She was the best person to lay down cover fire then and she was the best person to do so on those other missions when you needed her too. I would have made the same decision you did."  
  
Wilcox sighed in resignation. He knew Jack was right about that part at least, but it didn't do anything to alleviate his guilt. No, what really gnawed at his gut was the fact that he'd asked her to extend her abilities to get help. He'd known just by looking at her that she wouldn't have lasted the day if help didn't come soon. And at the time, he'd hadn't known there would be any physical repercussions to her mental jaunt. But as soon as he realized that she was weakening, it had been too late to get her back. She'd almost stopped breathing twice as he waited for her to return to her body and did so a third time. It'd taken almost a minute of mouth to mouth before she started breathing on her own again. He'd just been thankful that her heart hadn't stopped. How do you do chest compressions on someone with broken ribs without causing more damage?  
  
He shared this with Jack and the Colonel could say nothing. The psychic stuff had always been beyond him, so he had no words to battle the guilt that weighed heavily on Wilcox's shoulders. So he said the only thing that he could. "You looked out for her, Wilcox. She didn't get left behind and you got her home the only way you could." With that, Jack walked out of the room and hoped that Wilcox had listened. 


	13. To Blend or Not to Blend

Hello, all! I know I said I'd try to post sooner, but I hit a heavy case of writer's block. And you know what that means.....STARGATE MARATHON!!!!! Yes, that's right. I sat myself down in between work and the holidays and watched nothing but Stargate episodes to the chargin of both mother and father. So I hope that you like the next two instalments. This one was difficult to write so if you notice something that could be improved, let me know.  
  
And in answer to a suggestion posed by Dslguy14...great minds!! Part of it was answered, the other part is forthcoming.  
  
On with our show.  
  
*********************  
  
"Jonas, we thought we were going to lose you too." Sam came to Jonas' side and took a hold of his hand wanting to reassure herself that he was fine.  
  
"No. I was with her, Sam. Somehow we were connected again. She told me she was dying. It's not true is it?" Jonas gripped Sam's forearms, focusing all his attention on her. "*Tell* me it's not true."  
  
"She's not dead, Jonas," she replied pulling her arms out of his grasp and taking his hands. "It's not good though." Sam told him about the surgery. "Even if she wakes up, she won't be the same."  
  
"When we were connected," Jonas started, he wasn't ready to face the possibility that Jenna may not recover so he focused on what little he'd learned. "Jenna shared a memory. She'd encountered the aliens on P9Y-5C6 before."  
  
"Why didn't she say anything?"  
  
"Different gate coordinates. As far as she was concerned, this was just another mission."  
  
"Jonas," Sam knew Jonas was trying to avoid talking about what may happen to Jenna but the look on his face just now, as he tried to act normal, tore at her. She had to reassure him that there still may be hope. "The General has contacted the Tok'ra. Janet's going to brief them on Jenna's status and then she said she'd let me know what they've come up with."  
  
Jonas watched the emotions play across Sam's face and sensed that she was holding something back, "What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"If the Tok'ra can't heal her, there's only one other option."  
  
"You mean a blending?"  
  
"Yeah, if a symbiote is available. You know her best, Jonas, would she allow it?" "I think so. There's only one way to be certain."  
  
***************  
  
Jonas stepped into Jenna's room in ICU. He felt a pain in his chest as he saw the condition she was in. Looking at her, connected to so many wires and tubes-the only things keeping her alive-he wasn't so sure of himself now. He'd have to actively try to make contact with Jenna's subconscious mind and hope that she'd be able to comprehend what was going on.  
  
Walking over to the bed, Jonas pulled over a chair and sat down. He reached his hand through the bed's side rail and gripped Jenna's hand. He then closed his eyes and tried to focus on the link that he shared with her. Nothing. He felt nothing. The link wasn't there. Jonas couldn't accept that. He wouldn't. Opening his eyes he tried a different approach by concentrating on Jenna herself. He started with her eyes and followed the contours of them up to her brows then back down the smooth ridge of her nose. He focused on the curve of her lips and the memory of how her smile would curve her cheeks and reach her eyes.  
  
It was there. Extremely faint, but there none the less. One tiny point of light that represented all there was of Jenna. He had a faint impression of her. She was so alone and he had the impression that she was lost in her own mind. Jonas tried to reach out to that light and was bombarded with a single reoccurring desire. She wanted to live.  
  
*****************  
  
"Jenna."  
  
"Who's there?" Jenna whispered. She felt detatch, asunder. Afloat in the recesses of her mind with no conceptual sense of self only the feeling of being surrounded by darkness.  
  
"Jenna, don't be afraid I'm here to help you."  
  
"Jonas? Is that you?" It felt like he was in her mind but at the same time it didn't. The voice was so indistinct she couldn't really tell. The only thing that she felt was trust.  
  
"You need to come out of the dark if you want to live."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Focus on my voice. Come to me. Come to the surface."  
  
Jenna did as she was told. She started to feel more substantial and with that feeling came strength....and memories. More memories than she could ever imagine washed over her like tidal waves into the sand, swirling her about. She opened her eyes to see a man standing over her holding a healing device. The glow of the healing device faded as he moved it away from her body. She understood now that the voice she'd heard wasn't Jonas and realizing that, she wasn't surprised to find that she was in a crystalline room of a Tok'ra stronghold.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, General. Thank you."  
  
General Jacob Carter looked down on his patient with relief. He'd been assisting in the healing process longer than he should have, given the circumstances, and was concerned that something had gone wrong. Normally a symbiote was responsible for healing a host on it's own when a blending occurs, but the life sustaining equipment that was keeping Jenna alive had to be removed in order to begin the blending and they had needed to use the healing device in its place. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head down then brought it back up signaling the appearance of Selmak.  
  
"And what of Emillynn? She is well?"  
  
"I too am well." The transition from Jenna to Emillynn was almost imperceptible. There was a slight glazing of her eyes as a subtle glow appeared then faded and the symbiote took control, even Selmak found the ease of it a bit disconcerting. "There is a problem though, Selmak."  
  
"With the blending?"  
  
"No, not the blending," Emillynn/Jenna placed a hand on Selmak/Jacob's arm as she sat up in bed. "We must notify the SGC immediately. The creatures that attacked SG-8. They were Reetou." 


	14. Reewho?

A/N: because I have friggin windows XP I am unable to save any of my stuff to html format and maintain stuff like italicized text when I upload. So, just so you know I've used *s to show when a symbiote is talking.  
  
Later  
  
_____________________  
  
"What do you mean they're Reetou?" O'Neill was incredibly annoyed as he leaned forward in his chair and gripped the edges of the table. They were sitting in one of the Tok'ra meeting rooms and he found he couldn't quite sit still. He didn't like being summoned through the Stargate by the Tok'ra and he had liked it even less when they were greeted with transphase eradication rods pointed at them. Okay, admittedly the TERs weren't pointed specifically at them, but it was the principle that mattered. It had been hard enough knowing that they had handed Jenna over to become a host. If Jonas hadn't been so sure that Jenna wouldn't have fought it he sure as hell would have argued against it.  
  
"I understand your skepticism, Jack," Jacob said, "but Emillynn and her last host Loral had excelled at information gathering. They recorded even the most obscure information."  
  
"And with the Reetou threat against Earth, you couldn't have mentioned this sooner. Why does this not surprise me?"  
  
"Come on, Jack," Jacob said. He understood why O'Neill felt the way he did about the Tok'ra, but at times it grated on his nerves. "Until now the stories about these particular Reetou were just that. Stories. There had never been any substantiated proof to say otherwise until now."  
  
"If they're Reetou, how come they looked different? As a matter of fact," he emphasized with his hand, "why could we see them to begin with?"  
  
"He has a point, dad," Sam added. "These guys were bipedal and admittedly they phased in and out, but we were still able to see them."  
  
"*Perhaps I can answer that for you.*"  
  
Everyone turned as Jenna walked into the room. It was odd for them, aside from Jonas, to again see someone they knew speak with a different voice. Emillynn/Jenna took a seat at the table and looked to the members of SG-1. "*It is good to meet you all. Jenna has nothing but praise for all of you. She admires the work you do a great deal.* Gee, Emillynn makes it sound as if I worshiped the ground you walk on."  
  
"Whoa. What, no head nod or really long blink?"  
  
"Aside from a slight glow to the eyes when Emillynn takes a turn, Jack, those other transitions don't seem to be necessary in my case."  
  
"It's rare," Jacob adds, "but not unheard of."  
  
"Getting back to why we're here," Jenna says just before a slight glow comes and goes from her eyes, "*these Reetou were thought to be myth. I had heard stories of a Goa'uld scientist that was experimenting with a way to create a cross between a Reetou and a human that could be used as a controllable breed of infiltrators.*" "What did the stories say happened to this Goa'uld?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"*They say that although he was successful at creating the hybrid, they rebelled and slaughtered their creator and all his followers including the full blood Reetou being held. Since then they were said to have isolated themselves on one of the outer planets, slaughtering all who would trespass on their world.*"  
  
"What about the jaffa warriors we encountered?" Sam asked, becoming concerned by the implications of such an enemy. "They were also able to become Jenna and Col. Wilcox in just a few hours. An enemy like this could prove virtually unstoppable."  
  
"*Based on Jenna's memories, I believe the jaffa warriors you encountered were lifeless drones used to overwhelm an enemy. It also leads me to believe that in order to achieve a more complex deception the doubles had to have been the actual Reetou hybrids.*"  
  
"Okay, I buy that. But how could they have assimilated the knowledge of the people they doubled? I was totally convinced that the 'Jenna' who approached us was the real deal."  
  
"*I do not have the answer to that, Maj. Carter. Nothing I've heard ever mentioned such an ability. But it is not impossible to assume that higher mental capabilities were a part of their engineering in order to make them better infiltrators along with the apparent shape shifting ability.*"  
  
"Well that's just peachy isn't it? If this happened a few hundred years ago, who knows how many there are then. Could they overrun the SGC and replace everyone there?"  
  
"*No, Colonel. I would have to recheck my information, but it was said that only a handful of hybrids were created and as hybrids of two different species they would suffer from hybrid sterility.*"  
  
"And that means..."  
  
"It means, sir," Sam replied, "that they wouldn't be able to reproduce. The hybrids must have also been engineered for longevity which also means that the ones we encountered were probably all there were. It would certainly explain why they would have so many drones."  
  
"Here's another question then. What was the point of keeping Jenna and Col. Wilcox alive while they impersonated them?" Jonas asked. He'd been quite up until then, just absorbing the fact that Jenna was well again as a Tok'ra. He watched Emillynn/Jenna intently as she formulated her answer. She didn't play with her hair the way Jenna tended to whenever she seriously considered a question and it bothered him. He knew how he felt about her, but until then he hadn't contemplated the fact that her being blended may effect how she felt about him.  
  
"*Maybe in order for them to maintain the facade, the ones they impersonate need to be alive.*"  
  
"Perhaps they had planned on infiltrating the SGC. One Reetou could cause significant damage before being caught if hidden in the guise of trust." Said Teal'c.  
  
"But if what we're speculating is true," replied Sam, "that wouldn't work. If they need the ones they're impersonating alive then there is no way they could maintain a charade once they were through the Stargate and it was closed."  
  
"They wouldn't need to, Carter," O'Neill said sighing at how close they had come to being duped. "All they would have needed to do was wait until we dialed the gate and entered our GDO code. After that it would have just been a matter of throwing a high yield bomb through."  
  
"*We came to similar conclusion. That's why we called you here instead of coming to Earth,*" said Selmak. "*They seemed determined to carry out whatever they had planned. We can't be certain that they have not infiltrated the SGC.*"  
  
"Yet they are not like the other Reetou, Selmak," Teal'c argued. "We would have seen them come through the Stargate."  
  
"*Are you certain of that?*"  
  
"He's right, Teal'c," Sam said. "We only do sweeps for Reetou periodically and you no longer carry a Goa'uld, which would have been the only way we would have known whether or not a Reetou had entered with us."  
  
"That settles it," O'Neill said standing up. "Jacob...Selmak...one of you grab some TERs. We're goin' fishin'." 


	15. Search and Destroy

Hey, hey, hey!!!   Finally figured out HTML format!!!!  On the 15th chapter, go figure.  Enjoy!!

*******************

Jenna peeked around a corner before entering the next hallway with TER extended before her.  She kept low whenever she turned a corner to give Jonas and Sgt. Harris a clear shot.  She'd been on edge since they had returned through the Stargate and she wasn't sure why.

**_You know why_**, Emillynn whispered in her head.

**No, I don't.  Why don't you tell me**_. _Jenna crept down the corridor before her to the next juncture and tried to maintain focus on their objective.  She liked Emillynn well enough but didn't feel she really knew her by just her memories alone.  She was learning though, that Emillynn had a thing for psychoanalyzing everything that floated to the surface.  A definite minus in her book.

**_You're worried about whether or not Col. Wilcox will accept you or not._******

I don't even know if Jonas has had a chance to tell him.

**_And if he has, what will you do?_**

I don't know, Emillynn.  On the one hand, it would be nice to no longer keep secrets.  On the other, what if this is something that the Colonel doesn't want?

Jenna stepped around another corner and quickly pulled back, bumping Jonas as she did, and avoiding the green laser fire of a hybrid's weapon.  She came back with Jonas aiming above her to return fire.  **You know what?  Maybe now isn't the time to have this discussion.**

**_Very well._**

Shots were fired back and forth; each person flinching in turn as sparks flew when energy made contact with the concrete around them.  The hybrid finally went down with a center mass shot from Jenna's TER gun.  More accurately the bottom half went down and the top half went everywhere else.

"Did either of you catch a count?" Harris asked.

"I counted just the one," Jonas replied.

"Same here."

"Alright, then let's move out." Harris then unclipped his radio and reported in before following the other two.  "We've got one down and messy in C3 West.  You're clear to close blast doors."

"Acknowledged, blast doors closing," came the reply.

The group moved forward stepping over what was left of the hybrid.  Jonas remembered reading about what a pain it had been cleaning up the last time the Reetou had infiltrated.  Haz-mat members had to take turns holding the TERs over the remains for hours until they were sure they'd gathered every disgusting piece.

"At least they'll know if they've gotten every piece this time," Jonas mumbled, noting how what was left became visible with the death of the hybrid.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing."

"Close blast doors C4 West," Harris said.  They were half way closed when Jenna felt a sharp pain in her head as Emillynn began to shift with agitation.  A green blast just missed her as she bent forward and grabbed her head with her left hand and at the same time tried to aim with her right.  The blast struck Harris square in the chest throwing him back through the blast doors before they completely shut.

Looking up, Jenna spotted the hybrid as it turned a corner and headed down a hallway just ten feet away.  Jonas had fired his zat repeatedly in the direction the laser fire had come from to no avail.  The hybrid was too quick and had already disappeared.

Jenna straightened herself and mentally moved aside to allow Emillynn control as she took off toward the hallway, Jonas just a step behind her with radio in hand reporting their status.  Keeping the TER trained ahead of her, Emillynn slowed as she reached the corner waiting for the repulsive feeling that the Reetou's presence caused.  Not feeling it she peeked her head around the corner with the TER already pointed ahead of her.

"Anything?" Jonas whispered.

"_No, but it couldn't have gotten far."  _Emillynn moved around the corner and took off at a fast trot keeping her senses open and weapon ready in a two handed grip in front of her.

Jonas found it disorienting the way Jenna relinquished control and Emillynn appeared.  He'd been around Tok'ra on several occasions but always those who'd already been blended.  It was a strange feeling to be around someone who'd he'd know before a blending and he began to speculate about what affect this would have on Jenna's personality.  Before he let his thoughts get too far though, he had to mentally shake himself.  This was not the time for such speculation.  **There will be time enough for that later,** he thought, **hopefully there'd be a later.**

They had moved at a quick pace, leap frogging from hallway to hallway, checking one more section and closing another set of blast doors before continuing on down one of the more narrow corridors.  Ahead and to the right they heard movement.  It sounded more like a scuffle as they crept near.  There was a grunt and a flash of green light as they reached the corner and came around.  Before them was a sight that would have made Jenna freeze if she had been in control.  Two members of one of the search teams were down.  One sitting against the wall and leaning to the side, a massive blood filled hole was in the center of his chest.  The second one, a Tok'ra that Emillynn recognized as Norel, laid in the center of the hallway a pool of blood spreading beneath his head.  As upsetting as those two sights were it was the third that affected Jenna the most and made Emillynn feel a pang of sympathy for her.

Standing over the bodies were two Reetou hybrids the smaller of the two could have been the one that they'd been chasing.  It was the bigger one, however, that held all the attention as it stood menacingly with a death grip on Wilcox's throat.  His face was already turning purple from the pressure and he was trying his hardest to release the grip on his neck.

Jonas aimed for the smaller hybrid while Emillynn pulled out her own zat to aim for the larger.  She didn't want to risk hitting Wilcox with the TER and while the zat wasn't as messy it would be just as effective with less risk to the Colonel.  Jonas's target went down, but the time it took for Emillynn to get her zat was just enough for the larger one to realize what was going on.  It took one look at its falling comrade and roared its outrage, bringing Wilcox back then tossing him at its attackers.

Wilcox's body knocked Emillynn and Jonas down and the hybrid took the opportunity to bring its own weapon up to fire.  They had just enough time to raise their heads up before it fired and, witnessed instead, the hybrid's own demise as it exploded before their eyes.


	16. Nothing But Drama

**A/N:** Hey, all, sooo sorry that this took so long.  I'd planned on having this out sooner, but taking Anatomy and working at the same time have only increased my own procrastination complex.  Well, since it's been so long, short recap: they went on a Reetou hunt.  Dude, I said it was short. ;)

*************

**Three hours later…**

Jenna stood outside Wilcox's hospital room door and watched the gathering within.  In typical SG-1 fashion, O'Neill had shown up in the nick of time.  He killed the hybrid just before it could get off a shot, and had informed Jenna and Jonas that the rest of the base had been cleared, but not without a price.  They'd suffered their own losses, one Tok'ra and his symbiote and three SFs.  

It would have been seven if O'Neill hadn't shone up when he did.  Wilcox had been pretty banged up.  Relief had only begun to flow through Jenna and then settle when Dr. Fraiser proclaimed that Wilcox would be all right and had him moved to the Air Force Academy Hospital.  

Now Jenna looked on, her relief turning to apprehension and doubt as she watched Wilcox propped up in his hospital bed surrounded by his family.  Jenna hadn't realized how little she actually knew about the Colonel until that moment.  He had a wife and a teenaged son and daughter.  

She had planned to finally tell Wilcox the truth about who she was, yet the closeness she saw was quite evident and, if she were to throw her little wrench into the gears of their family unit, who knew if it would be repairable.  Even if she told Wilcox and he kept the news to himself, Jenna felt it wouldn't be fair.  It was enough for him to keep his work a secret; it wouldn't be right to have to keep another more personal one.

**_What will you do now?_**  Emillynn asked.****

**I do nothing.  **Jenna turned from the door and walked toward the elevator.  She cast her eyes down and crossed her arms, closing herself off and conveying a desire not to speak to anyone who may want to.

**_You've always wanted to know your father, how will doing nothing help?_**

****

It's no longer a choice, Emillynn.  I can't intrude on what is obviously a close nit family.  Even if I told him and became a part of their lives, how would I explain myself?  'Hello, Mrs. Wilcox, how are you?  I'm the illegitimate daughter of your husband's alternate reality persona, but since I'm now here and my actual father is dead can I call your husband dad?' 

**_Sarcasm really doesn't become you, Jenna?_**

**But it comes so naturally,** Jenna replied as she changed her mind about taking the elevator and headed for the stairwell entrance.  **Just working with Wilcox will have to do,** she sighed as she pushed open the door and stepped onto the landing.  **It was too much to hope for anyway.**  

Jenna turned to go down the steps and nearly collided with Jack.  He grabbed a hold of her arms in an effort to keep her from falling back and worked at steadying them both.

"Whoa there, Jenna, you should really look up when you walk.  It helps with the not bumping into people aspect of walking."  The Colonel let go of Jenna, taking a step back so he could meet her eyes.  He was taken aback by the look of resignation he saw there.  "Hey, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just heading back to the base.  What brings you here?"  Jenna sought to change the subject as she attempted to reel in her emotions.

"I came to see how Wilcox was doing," Jack replied, eyeing his friend speculatively.  "I assume you just came from there.  How's he doing?"

"He looked fine," Jenna replied as she took the end of her braid and started messing with it.  She couldn't seem to keep her hands still.  "I didn't go in myself.  His family was with him and I forgot to ask what the cover story was for his injuries."

"Ah.  Well.  For future reference he was hurt in an accident.  Heavy boxes fell on him when he was overseeing the transfer of some equipment."  Jack paused and cocked his head at her.  "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Jack.  Really," She said with a smile.  "I think that I'll just head back to the base.  I have a report to write and I need to talk to Selmak."

"Well, in that case how about I give you a ride.  No sense in me intruding on the family gathering."  Jack waved his arm toward the stair in an 'after you' gesture and proceeded to follow Jenna down the stairs.  He didn't know what was going on with her but he was going to try and find out.  Admittedly he was never good at the personal stuff, that had always been Daniel's thing, but he'd give it a shot.

**_Are you going to tell him?_**

**Who?  Jack?**

**_Yes, Jack.  He knows Col. Wilcox well, doesn't he?  Maybe he could give you some insight as to what to do._**

**I don't know, Emillynn.  I don't know if I should put him in that kind of position.**

"Whatcha' thinkin'?" Jack asked.  They were already in the parking lot and headed toward the jeep that Jack had checked out of the impound at the mountain and Jenna hadn't said a word.

"I was just thinking to myself."

"Would that be thinking or 'thinking'?" Jack asked holding up his fingers to make the double quote sign.

"The second one," a slight smile playing on her lips.

"And how is your new head mate?"

_"I am doing well, Colonel.  As a matter of fact I was suggesting to Jenna that she discuss something of a personal matter with you."_

**Emillynn!**

"It's nothing, Jack," Jenna said, getting into the jeep.

"It can't be nothing if you're talking to yourself about it."  Jack sat on the driver's side and turned the ignition, then placing the jeep in gear, pulled out of the spot and headed toward Cheyenne Mountain.  Getting to the bottom of this was going to be easier than he thought now that it was 'two' against one.  "Spit it out, Jenna.  I'm all ears."

"It's not a big deal.  Nothing I want to bother you with."

"Hey.  Give me a chance.  Maybe I can help."

_"She wants to know if she should tell Col. Wilcox she's his daughter."_

"What?" Jack exclaimed, surprise evident on his face as he took a quick glance at the person sitting next to him.  "You call that _nothing_?  How can that _not_ be a big deal?"

"Actually, Jenna called it nothing and not a big deal.  I think that it is very important that she resolve how she feels about the whole situation before she makes a mistake and does something she may regret."

"For crying out loud.  Jenna, listen…" Jack takes a quick glance at his friend before returning his attention to the road.  "Jenna?"

"Yeah?"

"Just checking.  Listen, before you do anything… I know you said you went looking for your father and all, and sort of…found him, but are you sure it's Wilcox, because I don't see it.  I'm not saying that I doubt you, Jenna, but I honestly don't see a bit of resemblance with him or his kids."

"It's what I was told, Jack."

"What do you mean it's what you were told?" Jack asked wanting to take a logical approach to this whole situation.  He really didn't doubt Jenna, but he wanted her to be absolutely sure before she went calling Wilcox 'Pop.'  After all, she came from an alternate reality and could conceivably have the wrong John Wilcox.

"Why are you asking me these questions?  Do you think I would make this up?"  Jenna was beginning to get irritated.  She hadn't known what to expect when Jack found out, surprise or something, but not doubt.

"Look, Jenna," he pulled the jeep to the side of the road so that he could face her and make sure that she didn't misinterpret his sincerity.  "It's just that you come from an alternate reality.  A reality that even you have said is significantly different from this one.  And, the way Carter explains it; it's different enough that some people, even though they're basically the same people here, may look a little different or go by a different name.  

What? Is there something on my face?"

Jenna had been looking at Jack with an odd look on her face.  "Its just…wow.  You seem to have a decent grasp on the whole alternate reality thing."

"Believe it or not, I do listen to what Carter says on occasion and understand it at the same time."

"I'm sorry, Jack.  Go on." Jenna said, a serious look placed upon her face.

"Anyway," Jack looks up and squints his eyes in thought, "there was a point in there somewhere…oh, yeah.  What I'm trying to say, Jenna, is can you be one hundred percent sure that Wilcox is the one?"

"I only had his name," Jenna replied, a hint of doubt working its way in.

"No photo?"

"No, just his first name."

"_Just_ his first name?"

"Yeah.  That and the time he was stationed in Malaysia when he meet my mom."

"How did you accomplish anything tracking him down with that little bit of information?"

"I was very persistent," she said, the gleam in her eye indicating just how persistent she had been to the chagrin of whoever had to deal with her.  "Besides I was told he was the only Jonathan stationed there in the time frame I provided.  It made sense."

"You know there's only one way to be certain, don't you?  We can have the Doc do a paternity test."

"No other way, huh?"

"Not if you want to be sure."

"I guess it's off to see the Wizard."

"Finally watched the movie, huh?"

"Yeah, sure, ya betcha."


	17. Let's Talk

A/N:  Howdy, all!  I know it's been a long time since I last posted and I must apologize for that.  If I haven't already mentioned, my anatomy and physiology class is really working on my last nerve.  Anyway, thanks a lot for the suggestions and I hope you enjoy this next installment.  Any and all constructive criticism is welcome.

Jonas sat at his desk trying damn hard to focus on what he was doing.  Leg bouncing and tapping his pen against the desk in a synchronic beat, all he could think about was Jenna.  She had only been gone an hour, possibly the second most anxiety-ridden hour that he'd ever experienced.  **Well, at least**, he thought, **the second most anxiety-ridden in my personal life.**  

Tossing his pen upon the desk, Jonas leaned back in his chair and vigorously rubbed his face.  He glanced at the television set, watching the continuous broadcast of the weather switch from the New York report to that of St. Louis.  He never got tired of the broadcasts and always found it calming.  It was a symbol of this world's dogged determination to attempt to predict the future and adapt to that which it ultimately had no control over.  

Today though, the weather could not keep his mind from other things.  He was too restless and felt that there really was no sense in sitting at his desk when he couldn't work so he decided to go for a walk.  Turning off the TV, Jonas walked out of his office and abruptly turned left and right into Sam, knocking a file out of her hand.

"Jeeze, Sam, I'm really sorry," he said as he kneeled down to pick up the file and its scattered contents.  "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Ya know, looking up helps with the whole not bumping into people aspect of walking."

Jonas paused with a weird sense of déjà vu, and then shook his head.  "I know, Sam.  I just have something on my mind."

"Something bothering you," Sam asked as Jonas gave her the file.  She noted that the lines between his brows were at their deepest and they only got that way when he was stressed out about something.

"What makes you say that?"

"These…" she replied, as she brought her finger to the bridge of her nose indicating that he should do the same to his own.  Jonas brought his own finger up and felt the deep creases between his eyebrows and couldn't suppress a slight grin.

"I didn't think I was that easy to read."

"Only to people who know you," Sam said returning his smile.  "So what has you so distracted that you had your eyes down and not up."

"It's nothing.  Really." He said.  "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"I wanted to ask you about some translations.  Now don't try to change the subject," she said, smiling at his use of an Earth euphemism, at the same time recognizing the diversionary tactic for what it was.

"Really, Sam, it's not a big deal…well, maybe not a big deal for me per say…" Jonas glanced down then looked back at Sam as he took a deep breath contemplating what he'd say next.

"You want to talk about it?"

Jonas took a good look into the Major's eyes and recognized the concern for what it was.  Turing to the side, Jonas nodded toward his office then followed Sam in and closed the door behind him.  

"I have this friend," he began, and once they were both seated he preceded to lay out Jenna's circumstances in the most 'hypothetical' way he could.

***********

"Say again?" Janet Frasier has encountered many things while acting as the Chief Medical Officer for the SGC, but of all the things she ever thought she would be confronted with, the last thing she thought it would be was an issue of paternity.  

"I need you to test my blood against someone in the SGC to determine whether or not he's my father."

"May I ask whose blood you want me to test?" she asked.  Janet was completely flabbergasted at the notion and surprised herself at still being able to talk.

"Only if you say you'll do it and promise not to tell the person whom you're testing my blood against."  Jenna knew she was asking a lot of the doctor and was still kicking herself for letting Jack talk her into it.  He stood off to the side, being supportive just by being there.

"Jenna, I just can't perform a paternity test without the knowledge and consent of all parties involved.  And it's not just because doing so is against regulations.  The man in question has the right to know about any procedure involving his medical file."

"Come on, Doc.  This is a very touchy topic and we simply don't want to unduly affect the guy's ability to work around Jenna if it turns out they're related…or not," Jack emphasized the last with raised eyebrows trying for the sincere look he hoped would sway Janet their way.

Janet knew the look well and wasn't swayed in the least.  She'd become quite immune to the look that the Colonel used every time he tried to get his way.  She would have thought he'd learn by now that it didn't work on her.

"You need to give me more than that, Colonel," Janet crossed her arms and looked up at him with a determined look on her face.

"The guy's got a family," Jack explained in all seriousness.  "We just don't want to make things more complicated than they have to be."

"Sorry, Colonel.  Rules are rules.  Without the expressed permission from the one you want me to specifically test against, I can't help you."

_"How about if you don't specifically test someone?"_Emillynn interjected.****_"Could you broaden the criteria for testing and include all potentials and simply _compare_ Jenna's DNA to that of the base personnel's instead?"_

"You're splitting hairs with that one, don't you think?"

"Come on, Doc, give the kid a break."

Janet looked from Jack to Jenna/Emillynn, then after a couple of minutes finally sighed.  If she didn't give in now she'd never get any work done.  Jack could nag her all day if he wanted and wouldn't feel the slightest bit of guilt in doing it.  He'd probably even enjoy it.  The man loved any excuse that kept him from his own paperwork.

"Fine," she finally said dropping her arms to her side as she sighed, "but only if the General agrees.  No arguments, Jenna," she said raising her finger to emphasize a point.  "He'd have to be notified anyway and believe me when I say it'll be better for you if he knows up front now as opposed to finding out about it later."

"Okay," Jenna said with a shaky sigh.  _"How long will it be before you'll be able to tell us anything?"_

"There are a lot of personnel on the base and, ruling out the women and anyone too young to be your father…twenty-four hours, maybe a little longer.  So the sooner you get permission the sooner I can get this started."

"Thanks, Dr. Frasier."

Jenna and Jack stepped outside Janet's office and stood outside the door for a moment.  Jack, hands in his pockets, watched as Jenna looked down at her hands and fidgeted.  After another moment she glanced anxiously up at Jack.

"You want me to talk to the General for you, don't you?"

"Yeah, could you?" she asked, expelling the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Sure.  Come on."

__________

**Whew hoo wipes brow… So tell me what you think, ya'll.**


	18. Just When Things Were Settling Down

**AN:** Long time no post, campers.  Sorry again for being so long between postings again.  Instead of saying the same thing over again, let's just face it, going to school means there will some time between postings.  *Why is it the writing bug only bites when I have other commitments they need to take priority? * grrr  Anyway, I will try to keep that time short though and try to keep things interesting.

But enough about me…time for our show.

*********

"Say again?"  Sam sat across from Jonas not quite knowing what to think.  Jonas was a genius and normally very good at twisting a tale when circumstances required, but he could almost never fool her.  "Jenna's been working with her dad and been keeping it a secret the whole time from everyone except you?"

"That's not what I said," he replied, eyebrows raised.  He knew it was a transparent story the moment he started talking.  He honestly didn't know what he was thinking by even starting this conversation.  It really hadn't been his place to say anything, but he hoped that Jenna would understand.  He knew her well enough to know that even if they hadn't shared thoughts, she would probably be a bit relieved that Sam now knew.  He hoped.  "This is purely hypothetical."

"Whatever, Jonas," Sam replied, a slight grin playing across her lips.  She was surprised that he'd been able to keep the secret from her as long as he had.  Jonas had a tendency to wear his emotions plain as day if he didn't make a conscious effort to hide them.  "So, who is it?"

"I really can't say."

"Come on, Jonas.  The cat's out of the bag and has made it around the corner.  Who's the daddy?"

"We think it may be Col. Wilcox."

"Her CO!?"

"Yeah."

"They've been working together for months.  Do you realize she could have compromised the safety of her team if something happened and she let any feelings she may have for her father get in the way of her judgment or obeying an order?"

"You've managed to do it."

"That's different," Sam replied a bit defensively, "the Colonel and I are both military and hold ourselves to the standards set up by the Air Force's code of conduct."

"I was talking about you and your *father,*" Jonas stated, eyeing the Major speculatively.

"Oh.  Well…I knew that.  I just meant that…since we're practically family…ya know.  It was a better example since I don't work with my father that often."  Sam watched the gears turn as Jonas continued to eye her and thought she'd better divert his attention quick before he jumped to a conclusion _she_ didn't even want to ponder.  "So, Col. Wilcox, huh?"

"That's what I said," he replied, letting whatever that was go.  "She went off to see him awhile ago.  I've just been sitting here twiddling my thumbs when I should have insisted upon going with her." Just thinking about it had Jonas pacing the floor and wringing his hands.

"Don't worry about it, Jonas," Sam said reassuringly.  "Jenna's a very strong person.  She's died and come back to life for goodness sake.  She can handle this."

"Considering the company she keeps, that means a lot."  Jonas stopped pacing to cock a brow at his friend.  "Could you face the Colonel if it were you?"

"I think I'd rather be fighting the Goa'uld," Sam replied with a wide-eyed smile, "they're less complicated and all I have to do is shoot them if they give me a hard time.  All kidding aside, though, if it were I, it would be hard but I'd do it.  Despite having friends that are like family, I'd want to know who my father was and want him to get to know me in return.  That's not really time I could share with anyone else if I'd lost as much time with my father as Jenna had.  The fact that this is an alternate reality from her own wouldn't change the way Jenna is probably feeling about this whole situation."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jonas said, finally taking a seat.  "So I guess we wait and see what happens.  Hey, I just learned how to play checkers, want to play?"

"How about lunch?" Sam said smiling.  She got up and headed for the door pretty much indicating that was what she was going to do whether Jonas joined her or not.

Sighing he stood back up and followed Sam out the door thinking about how this wasn't the first time Sam had done this whenever he propose something that she didn't want to do.  **And it probably won't be the last, **he thought smiling in spite of himself as they made their way down to the mess hall.

******

Later…

Jenna walked into her quarters and closed the door.  It was just past noon, yet she already felt drained.  Going to her bunk she stretched out and rested her head upon her hands.  She stared up at the ceiling and thought about the events of the day.  Thanks to Jack, she still hadn't talked to Wilcox, but perhaps it was for the best.  Jack was right to suggest that she be sure about her CO before telling him anything.  Before now, Jenna had been absolutely sure that Wilcox was her father but now, now there were doubts.  And the fact that he had a family made Jenna even more hesitant to say anything.

**_Have you changed your mind?_**

****

**About what?**

**_Don't play games, Jenna,_** Emillynn replied, not bothering to hide the irritation she felt.**_ If the tests prove positive, are you still going to tell Wilcox that you are his daughter?_**

**I don't know.  What right would I have?  In this world I was never born and as much as I would like to have a father in my life, I couldn't bear causing such a complication in his.  I think simply knowing for sure should be enough.**

****

**_Maybe you should take more time to think about this.  We're scheduled to go back to the Tok'ra base in the morning for my debriefing.  Instead of coming back after, maybe we should stay awhile._**

**Weren't we supposed to do that anyway?** Jenna asked, a slight smile playing across her lips.

**_Yes, but that's beside the point, _**she replied matter-of-factly.  **_You know that the decision to stay here or with the Tok'ra has to be a mutual agreement between the two blended parties.  Colonel O'Neill made sure that was included in the treaty so you won't have to worry about being forced into anything._**

****

**I know, Emillynn, that's not what I meant.**

**_The point is, you need time to think about this and SG-8 won't be going anywhere for a while anyway._**

**I suppose.  It *will* give me a chance to get an idea of what the Tok'ra of this reality are like, and time to gain some perspective.**

**_What?  Are my memories and experiences not enough?_**

****

**No offense, Emillynn, **Jenna said with a smirk, **but when was the last time you spent any significant amount of time with the other Tok'ra?  You spend all your time gathering information and only see the others long enough to report whatever you find.  I want to be able to understand them from my own perspective, not another's.**

Just then Jenna turned her head to the sound of knocking.  Getting up, she walked over and pulled open the door.   Jenna brought her hand to her head as Emillynn slightly shifted.  **Settle down, Emillynn, you're going to give me a headache.**

"Jonas?" Jenna smiled and took him into her arms in a warm embrace.  "I'm sorry I didn't come to see you, I had a lot on my mind."

"That's alright," Jonas smiled as he closed the door and joined her as she sat back down on the bunk.  "Well, what happened?"

"I didn't tell him yet.  Jack suggested…Owww!" Jenna grabbed her head as Emillynn shifted in a violent move.  **Emillynn!!!**

****

 "Jenna?" Jonas said, putting a hand on her shoulder, showing concern.

**_It's not him, Jenna!  Reetou!_**

Jenna looked up at Jonas, her hand still gripping her head.  She reached out through the connection they shared and found Jonas in the mess hall with Sam.  Her eyes went wide with the realization and she began to stand.  The Reetou's grip on her shoulder tightened and he quickly brought his hand to Jenna's throat.  Jenna reacted just as quickly and struck out at his face.  Though his head went back with the blow, his grip remained firm and she felt herself being pulled off her feet as he flung her across the small room and into the wall.  The impact was tremendous and she felt the crack of her skull as the back of her head bounced off the concrete wall.

Jenna fell to the floor hard and attempted to push herself up.  She tried to raise her head but found herself unable to focus on anything.  Hearing the approach of footsteps, Jenna let her training take over.  Once he was close enough she quickly swung her legs around and swept him off his feet.  The momentum of the act made her fall on her back and Emillynn took over in time to avoid a blow as the Reetou, still in the guise of Jonas, brought his heal down hard where she had just been lying.  

**Emillynn, whatever it takes.  **

**_Whatever it takes._**  Both knew that they couldn't let the Reetou get away now that it had reveled itself, and it was understood that no amount of damaged to their own person should get in the way of that.

Emillynn rolled to her feet and almost lost her balance in the process.  Her vision began to clear as she worked on healing the swelling in Jenna's occipital lobe at the same time trying to anticipate the Reetou's next move.  The Reetou was on his feet and coming at her.  He swung his right fist at her and she ducked under it towards her left then grabbed his wrist with her own right hand and pushed his shoulder with her other hand, tossing him into the back wall.  Emillynn then grabbed Jenna's desk chair and brought it about to swing at him.  The Reetou managed to grab it before it could connect and yanked it from Emillynn's hands.  He turned with the momentum he'd used to grab the chair and brought it all the way around and slammed her with it, the force of which sent her sailing into the wall above the bunk.  She'd barely hit the bunk when she felt the chair being slammed into her, not just once but repeatedly.  

**_Jenna, call to Jonas now!  While you can!_**

Jenna understood.  They hadn't a chance now and this thing couldn't be allowed to have any more access to the base, as it apparently has for the past two days, without anyone knowing it.  She reached out with her mind to warn him and found that he was already hurrying to her quarters.  She felt his anxiousness just before the last blow struck her body with a force that finally collapsed the metal hinges of the bunk.  

Jenna snapped back into her body before she could do more than leave an impression with Jonas.  The pain she felt was unbearable and she could barely move, and Emillynn was already attempting to heal the massive damage that was done to both of them.  All Jenna could do was shift her eyes until she found him standing above her with a look of pure malice.  She never thought she'd see that look in Jonas' face and took some small comfort in the fact that she never would on the real Jonas.  

Jenna watched as the Reetou placed a hand into his pocket and pulled something out.  He held a small device in his hand and turned a small disc on top of it.  His features then started to blur and Jenna thought at first that she was blacking out when in fact he was changing the façade he'd taken for another one.  She was suddenly staring up at her own face.  

**So that's how they do it.**  That was her last thought before she finally succumbed to her injuries and blacked out.

***

**AN:** Poor Jenna just can't get a break, so to speak.  Well, folks how did you like that?  I thought it was time to spice things up a bit.  I was getting slightly more dramatic than I had planned and I can only change the category so many times to try to match that which I'm writing.  Although, frankly I should place it in General just to cover my bases.  Anyway, tell me what you think.  And thanks again for reading!


	19. Out of Hand

Jonas sat across the table with Sam discussing the translations she had originally come to see him about.  He was explaining the potential meanings of some of the more technical terms that were used when he felt her.  Jenna was barely on the periphery of his awareness, but the shock and trepidation he sensed came through strong before he suddenly couldn't sense her anymore.

"So what is the most approximate translation of the use of the devise?" Sam looked up from her plate to hear Jonas' reply only to find that he wasn't listening.  He had a look of consternation upon his face that she'd never seen him with before.  "Jonas?" 

"It's Jenna," he paused trying to get a sense of her again.  Jonas closed his eyes and concentrated.  He focused on her, blocking everything else out as he did.  He suddenly jerked and found himself lying unceremoniously on the floor.

"Jonas!  Are you alright?"  Dropping her fork, Sam rushed around the table to his side.  "What happened?"

"Jenna…she's in trouble."  Jonas got up off the floor and made a mad dash for the mess hall exit with Sam hot on his heels.

"Where is she?" Sam asked as she ran beside him.

"She's in her quarters," Jonas replied, dodging a couple of airmen.

Sam came to a halt at one of the phones in the hallway and notified security to meet them.  By the time she got off the phone Jonas was already out of sight.  She caught up with him just in time to see him stubble forward in mid-stride and grab his head.

"Jonas!"

"He's killing her, Sam!" he cried.  He then took off faster than before.  He only got a brief look at what Jenna was seeing and was dismayed to see the attacker had his face and furious over what he was doing to her.  

They were just coming around the corner when they saw a woman leave Jenna's quarters.  They only caught the back of her as she closed the door but both swore it had to be Jenna.  "Jenna?" Jonas called.

When she turned, she smiled at Jonas and it struck him as odd.  It was a different smile than he was used to and, considering he had a glimpse of himself bludgeoning the love of his life, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that it wasn't her.  

"Sam, that's not her."  The woman took off down the hall upon hearing his words just as the SPs were arriving.

"Detain her!" Sam ordered, pointing at the fleeing figure, and the SPs begun their pursuit.

Jonas headed for Jenna's door and, using his security card, quickly unlocked it and entered.  What he saw nearly brought him to his knees.  Lying on her side on what remained of her bunk was Jenna.  Blood soaked the mattress she was on and had begun to pool onto the floor.  Jonas rushed to her side and knelt.  He was afraid to touch her; afraid that to do so would only injure her further.

Once Sam saw the condition of her friend, she went into full military mode.  She knew that if she lost it she wouldn't be any good to either Jenna or Jonas.  Going back into the hall she quickly found what she was looking for and pressed the large red button putting the SGC on full alert.  She quickly picked up the phone and pushed the button for the infirmary.  

"Woman down!  We need medics in Jenna Reeyu's quarters NOW!"  Sam hung up the phone once she was certain the medics knew time might be short.  She knew they had an excellent response time and would be there in a matter of moments, but Jenna was a friend and she didn't want to take any chances.  Back in the room she found Jonas had moved closer to Jenna and was holding his hands tightly around her upper arm.  He had one hand pressed against the inner side and the other keeping her arm in place.

"Her arm's gushing blood.  I think an artery is open," he said shakily, his eyes never leaving her still form.  "I can't seem to stop the bleeding."

Sam went to the wall locker by the door and grabbed a towel.  She didn't like what she heard.  There's only so much blood a person could lose without suffering permanent brain damage and Jenna had lost a lot already.  She knelt down beside him and placed the towel over the hand he was using to try and staunch the flow of blood.

"I need you to move your hand now, Jonas," she said.  Jonas didn't seem to hear her.  "Jonas!  You did good, but right now I need to wrap her arm in the towel to try and help stop the bleeding."

Jonas nodded his head and withdrew his hands allowing Sam to wrap the towel tightly in a crude tourniquet around Jenna's wound.  She looked down at her and was stunned at how broken Jenna looked.  Some of her hair had come loose and was covering her face, but what Sam could see through the black mass was not good.

"She'll be okay, Jonas," she said as the medics came into the room on the heels of Dr. Frasier.  She prayed to God that she was right.

Janet came down next to Jenna and quickly assessed what she could see of her injuries.  She was horrified at what she saw.  She could see slight, unnatural bulges coming up under her t-shirt and knew she had two broken ribs.  Her arms were covered with gashes and angry red welts and left arm looked like it was broken right below the elbow.  The right arm really concerned her just by the amount of blood already soaking through the towel.

"We don't have much time," she said to the two medics that had followed her in with the gurney.  "Get her on the gurney and take her straight to the O.R."

The two medics did as they were told.  The first carefully placed a neck brace on her and then they both took additional care to roll her onto a stabilizing board before transferring her to the gurney and then quickly out the door behind Janet to the operating room.

"Sam, I don't know what I'll do if…"

"It's out of our hands, Jonas.  If anyone can help her, it's Janet."

Jonas prayed Sam was right.  He began to walk towards the door when he felt the wet stickiness of his pants.  They were soaked in blood.  Jenna's blood.  He hadn't realized that he'd knelt in the pool when he'd come to her.  And his hands, they were covered in it.  

He felt the horror of it sweep through him and turn into a rage he'd never felt before.  He looked up at Sam and she nearly stepped back when she saw the coldness in his eyes.  There was no doubt in her mind that whoever, or whatever, had done this to Jenna was about to wish it had never been born.


	20. Out of the Frying Pan

**AN: howdy, campers. Well here's the next installment of my not so little story. Who knew it would be this long? wonders in amazement Anyway, I hope you like it. It was one of the more difficult ones to write considering what I wanted to put down and what I actually did weren't exactly copasetic. Well, after thinking and thinking and rewriting and rewriting, I came up with this. Enjoy it and let me know what you think of it. Pluses and minuses are welcome.**

**PS: jnp, that was probably one of the most flattering reviews I've had in awhile. I like that you're being critical of my writing. It's always nice to have someone offer suggestions, but it's just as nice for someone to state specifically what seems to be working. That goes to JediMaster16 too. In one chapter I directed a comment to someone else when I meant to direct it to you. Sorry it took so long to catch that. I bow down and beseech your forgiveness considering it was also a comment from you that encouraged me to do more mental dialogue. **

**Anyway, thanks much to you both and everyone else who has stuck with me.**

****

****

With a sudden and violent jerk, Jenna found herself outside her body in a manner that she'd recently become familiar with. She stood near the door from where she could see the Reetou standing over her body. It was beyond surreal, yet at the same time it felt natural for her to be in this state.

She watched as the Reetou stood for a moment before leaning down to claim her security card from her pocket. It then turned and came towards her. She was momentarily startled by its approach, forgetting for a split second that it couldn't see her. It then past through her on the way to the door and for a moment she was in it's thoughts.

She was stunned to learn just how busy the hybrid had been. It had spent the last couple days planting various interdependent explosive devises throughout the SGC. Meaning, if one went off they all would, and it was almost done. She needed to know more.

She turned and watched it go then looked down at her body. With a single thought, she was next to the bunk. She knew what they had agreed, but she had to know if Emillynn was still there before she went after the Reetou. She looked close and saw a faint serpent-like aura coiled around her **spine**. It wasn't as bright as she suspected it should have been, but it was there. She knelt down close and placed her hand within Emillynn's aura.

**Hold on, Emillynn. Long enough for me to do what I have to.**

**_Hurry, Jenna, I don't know how long I can keep us alive without your help._**

**It's almost over. And, Emillynn…if it comes down to it save yourself.**

**_I won't leave. It would be foolish to anyway without a host._**

**It's not a choice, Emillynn. I need someone to explain to Jonas why this had to happen, and no one can do it better than you.**

**_I'd have to survive first…_**

Jenna left before Emillynn could say more. Emillynn would try to keep her alive for as long as she could so that the necessary information could be taken from the Reetou and relayed to O'Neill before it was too late. That was all that mattered at the moment.

Jenna thought about her current state and knew she'd been lucky up until now. She'd be pushing it if she believed she'd come out of this okay. Her body had suffered too much trauma lately. Though she'd been functional, she hadn't fully recovered from her previous injuries and now Emillynn was beyond taxed trying to keep her alive.

So whatever time she had left she had to make count. She focused in on the hybrid and found it running towards her and away from the SFs. She waited the couple of seconds it took for it to reach her then jumped on for the ride. Its mind overwhelmed her. Where the glimpse she'd had before was like looking into a window, this was like jumping head on into an on coming wave. It had one goal and one goal only and that was to destroy this base. But first it needed to reach the main power generator and redirect the power output.

Jenna focused on taking control. She concentrated on its legs, its arms, trying to slide into them the way she would pull on clothing. All she felt was resistance, though. It was like pushing against water but being unable to break through the surface tension.

Since that method didn't work she needed to try another. Willing her surrounding into a format she could control, she imagined the Reetou's mind as a network of cables running out from a central core computer with each cable having a specific function. She was reaching for a cable when she felt it become aware of her. And just like a computer defending itself from a computer virus, the hybrid erected a firewall around her. She felt the heat intensify and begin to suffocate her before she was able to leap up and over. Just as she was standing another wall came up to surround her and she quickly leaped away before it could squeeze in and consume her. Before another firewall could erupt, she took hold of the closest wire and yanked it from the core.

The hybrid went down when it lost control of its legs and the SFs were able to catch up to it. One of them went for an arm and was brought forcefully to the ground. The second one quickly came down on its back and grabbed the other arm before it could gain any leverage and twisted the arm behind it.

"Damn, what's gotten into her?" The first SF said regaining his feet. Both were still under the assumption that this was Jenna. They hadn't known why they were chasing her, but given the type of facility they worked in and the many threats that the Earth was constantly under, anything was possible.

"Get over her and help me cuff her wrists, Jacobs," the second SF, Lt. Lewis, said. He was barely able to keep his grip and needed to get both wrists in the cuffs but he was having a hard time with just the one.

Jacobs grabbed the other arm and with a two handed grip, was able to bring it back so Lewis could get it cuffed. Lewis got a good grip on the left arm and Jacobs the right before he got off the hybrid's back and both stood pulling, what they thought was Jenna, up with them. They didn't wait to see if it would get to its feet, instead they dragged the Reetou quickly to the closest cell locking the door as soon as it was in.

"Guess she wasn't Tok'ra after all," said Lewis. "Notify General Hammond that we have her in custody."


	21. Into the Fire

**Bet you didn't expect to see another chapter so soon. ;P**

****

****

Jenna had to work fast. The Reetou hybrid was now busy with the two SFs and was no longer focused on her. She started work on the 'central core' of its brain the way she would if she were accessing a computer terminal. It was difficult but she was able to get all the information she needed just as the hybrid's attention was coming back to her. She visualized an exit and went through, and then thinking of Jonas she was gone.

She found him with Sam in what was left of her room. He had such a cold look on his face, but as he came closer to her she felt what was going on inside. He was in so much turmoil at the thought that this time he might actually lose her. And the sad thing was, he was probably right. She watched as he breezed by her, presumably headed towards the infirmary where her body was no doubt being taken. As soon as he passed her he paused, as if he sensed her, then quickly rushed out of the room followed by Sam.

Jenna felt her own heart begin to sink as she pondered the thought and fear of having to finally say goodbye. She mentally shook herself out of those thoughts as a single more powerful realization reasserted itself to the forefront. Jonas' life, as well as everyone else in the SGC, was now in danger if the explosives weren't found soon.

She'd come to him because it was so natural to do so, but seeing him the way he was, she knew it was the wrong decision. She couldn't allow her emotions to distract her from her goal and if she entered his mind now, she could conceivably lose herself in his anger and sorrow. If she were to be successful, she needed to go to directly to Jack and trust Sam to take care of Jonas.

She found him rushing into the Command Center with the dogged determination he was known for when he wanted answers and wanted them now. "General, what's this I hear about Jenna being taken into custody?"

Before Jack could receive a response, Jenna rushed towards him and into his mind with enough force to cause him to stumble forward.

"Colonel, are you alright?" the General asked stepping towards his second in command.

"Whoa. What the heck was that?" Jack shook his head to try and clear the slight disorientation that had just over taken him.

"What happened?" Hammond asked.

"It felt like… Hell, I don't know what it felt like. Just weird," he said placing a hand against the wall. "Really weird. What's going on?"

"We have a security breach," Hammond replied deciding to address the incident later and focus on the immediate problem. "I'm getting mixed reports. I have one stating that Jenna Reeyu has been taken into custody and another stating she's been taken into surgery. Although Maj. Carter was able to report that the one in custody is the imposter."

**Jack?**

"Jenna?" Jack glanced to his left then his right looking for his friend even though her voice didn't sound like it came from any particular point in the room.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I know you two are close…" Hammond looked at Jack and, seeing his confusion, felt sympathy for him.

"Hold on a second, Sir," Jack said and listened intently. He wasn't quite sure how she was doing it, but when it came to Jenna, nothing surprised him.

Jenna was having more difficulty than she thought 'downloading' the necessary information into Jack. He was closed to her, probably a result of having to keep secrets for so many years, but she found she could still communicate to him if she focused her thoughts into his conscious mind.

**Jack, can you hear me?**

"I hear you," he replied, looking up into the air. "Where are you?"

"Colonel, are you alright," Hammond looked at Jack as if he'd finally lost his mind.

"I'm fine, sir," he replied seeing the General's skeptical look. "Yeah, know how Jenna can do those nifty tricks with her mind? Well, she's talking to me now. I think she's in my head."

**I am. Now listen, I don't have much time. The person that's in custody in the holding cell is a Reetou hybrid that we somehow missed. I remember reading, in one of the older files, about a race of aliens that had a foothold on the SGC a while back. Do you remember?**

"I do, but what's that have to do with anything?" Jack remembered that incident vividly. The aliens had managed to infiltrate the base and replace practically all the key personnel on the base using sophisticated holographic technology and neural interfaces. They were in trouble indeed if they were rearing their ugly heads.

**The hybrid used a variation of that same technology to hide itself from us, _and_ hide the explosives it has planted all over the SGC. You can use the same method that Sam used before to expose them. Have her set it up the way she did before.**

"I can do one better," Jack said, turning to the General. "Sir, it seems that the person in custody is a hybrid and it has planted explosives around the base. Jenna can help me. Permission to handle the situation, Sir."

"Do what you have to, Colonel."

"Davis," he said, turning to the Sgt. "Bring up foothold counter measure delta and transmit the signal throughout the base."

"Colonel, what exactly is going on?" Jack turned to Hammond and explained the rest of what Jenna had told him. Before heading to one of the electronics lockers for the necessary tools to diffuse the explosives.

**Jack, for this to work you'll have to follow my instructions exactly. It's really quite simple and, if you diffuse one, a signal will transmit to the rest and all of the will be diffused.**

"Got it."

"Colonel, the counter measure is ready and awaiting your order."

"Ready, Jenna?"

**Yes.**

"Hit it, Davis."

The high-pitched whine pierced the air as the intercom system came to life. "Okay, Jenna, point me in the right direction."

**The gate room. It's at the base of the transformer.** Jenna rode along inside of Jack as he made his way to the gate room. It was always a strange sensation viewing the world this way but somehow it now felt different. She wasn't sure why it was different until her vision began to go out of focus then return. **Hurry, Jack, I don't have much time.**

"What do you mean you don't have much time?" he asked, concern working its way into his voice as he approached the site of the explosive device.

**There's no time to discuss this right now. Focus on the device and then I'll tell you.**

"I'm going to hold you to that, Jenna. Now, what do I do first?" Jack knelt down by the explosive and examined its exterior. It wasn't very large, about the size of a C-4 charge. It was dark green and had a dome shaped top with four opposing cables anchored to a square base. It had no other discernable features. "Are you sure you don't need Carter for this?"

**You'll do fine. Now listen very carefully.** Jenna quickly explained what needed to be done taking Jack through it step by step. Five minutes later the device emitted a final beep and powered down. **I told you…you could do it. They're all safe to remove now, just tell General Hammond that it would be safer to have the explosives moved through the gate to one of the dead worlds…just to be safe.**

Jack relayed the message. "Good work, Dorothy. Now to the matter of what you were going to tell me."

**Goodbye, Jack.**

"Goodbye? Jenna? What's wrong?" Jack was more than a little concerned now. He'd assumed that since she was able to come into his mind and communicate with him that the surgery had been going well, that she was going to be all right. Now he wasn't so sure. He got up from where he knelt and hurried out of the Gate room and towards the infirmary and its OR. "Jenna, what's happening?"

**I'm dying, Jack. I've pushed my luck as far as it would go…I can't hold on much longer.**

"Jenna!?" Jack received no response so he tried using thought in hopes that it would go through stronger. **Jenna, hold on!**

**Tell Jonas I love him.**

**You can tell him yourself.**

**I told Emillynn to do it for me…to leave my body if it came down to her own survival…I don't think she's going to do it.** Jack felt a sudden change in his mind as Jenna began to drift away and he didn't know what to do about it.


	22. Chatting Metaphysical

**AN: This chapter has been revised thanks to some helpful notes from Tony. Thanks, Tony! It's essentially the same, only a little smoother now and little bit more dialogue, so read it only if you want to.**

Jenna found herself in a very dark place. Not the darkness that oppresses and weighs down on a person but an endless black void. She looked down at herself and found that her skin was shrouded in a faint glow, barely strong enough for her to see the tip of her fingers. And as the silvery sheen grew brighter, as gentle shadows played across her skin, she realized she wasn't its source, that it came from above.

Jenna looked up and watched the cloud of light drift down to hover before her. The center seemed solid surrounded by drifting tendrils of white. It took but a second for it to dawn on her, "You're one of the Ascended, aren't you?"

"Yes," came the voice. Jenna wasn't sure if it was masculine or feminine, but she was leaning toward the former.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" she asked.

"That's a matter of opinion. What do you think?"

"I think that you're not here to help me ascend," Jenna stated. "Are you?" she asked, tilting her head at the tendrils slowly bobbing and weaving before her. "Why are you here?"

"During the journey of life, one must consider the influence of others or risk continuing alone on a non-divergent path."

"And that means…what exactly?"

"You are dying because you have chosen to."

"Chosen to?" she asked in disbelief. "I have broken ribs, a punctured lung and possibly a shattered spine last I looked and a symbiote stretched beyond her limits. It seems death would be a definite assumption not a choice."

"And yet you survived death before," came the calm response.

"That was different," Jenna said putting her hand through her hair. She brought her braid around and began running it through her fingers in thought. "That had to do more with the circumstances of my death." Jenna thought back. She couldn't recall her actual death, but the time that surrounded it was clear. It was in the alternate reality where she had come from. "Ama Desala was killing people and I was just the right bait to stop her."

"Why do you think that is? Why you and not someone else?"

"Because I was the only one to have survived an attack. The only one able to hold onto her long enough for what needed to be done." She remembered the calm of finality that swept through her as she stood in front of the stargate before she had trapped Ama within her mind long enough for the gate to be activated. "It should have worked. She should have died when I did. Instead we ended up here. I guess she was more powerful than I thought."

"Do you really think that you surviving the physical annihilation of your body was just a chance occurrence because of your involvement with one who had ascended?"

"Don't you?" she asked. She'd speculated that her "survival" had been the result of how Ama's power had reacted to the stargate's activation. Now she wasn't so sure. "Tell me what you know. But could you do it in human form, the whole drifting tendril thing is kind of weirding me out."

"Very well." In a blink the light coalesce into a handsome, well-groomed man at least six feet tall, give or take an inch, with piercing blue eyes and brown hair. The cream colored sweater he wore added to the warmth that continued to radiate from his lightly tanned skin. He exuded a confidence and wisdom that was tempered by a smile that would put anyone at ease. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Do I know you?" Jenna asked.

"We were never formally introduced," he said, broadening his smile.

Jenna raised her eyebrows as it dawned on her. "You're Daniel Jackson, aren't you? I saw a picture of you with the rest of SG-1 in Jack's office once. Funny, Jack's spoken of you a few times and from what he's said, I would never have taken you for one to speak in metaphor."

"Yes, well, I guess I've been hanging around Oma too much," Daniel said.

"Well that whole journey of life thing you said sounded good."

"Thanks, it just came to me."

"You should right a book." They stood a second before Jenna clapped her hands together. "So why are you here if not to help me ascend?"

"Because I can't let you just give up," Daniel said with sincerity. "You mean too much to some friends of mine and I believe you still have much to offer."

"Like?" Jenna asked drawing out the word as she said it.

"I don't know exactly. It's something your going to have to live to find out."

"Look, I appreciate you being here to help me. I really do," she said, eyebrows raised. "But aren't you supposed to be all-knowing or something? I thought all those who ascended were supposed to be hip to what's going on."

Daniel bent his head down and sighed. He didn't think he'd ever meet anyone who had the potential to be as difficult as Jack. He thought how similar they seemed to be and when he looked back up at her he saw that even her pose was the same. "Hang out with Jack much?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Never mind," he said, getting back on track. "Ascension doesn't make a person all-knowing, it's the next step in enlightenment and the acquisition of knowledge and, under Oma, guiding those who seek it to their own enlightenment."

"Right…"

"The point is, Jenna," Daniel said gesturing toward her, "The potential for more is there within you. Your journey in this life isn't over yet. All you need is faith."

Daniel placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze before turning and walking away.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I've said what needed to be said," Daniel said, glancing back at her. "It's time for you to return home before you're missed."

"Back? How?" she asked the departing figure.

"Just follow the yellow brick road," Daniel called back as he continued walking away.

"What?" Jenna glanced around the darkness and there it was beside her, beginning at her feet and leading off toward a door just a few feet away. When she glanced back Daniel was gone and the darkness returned save for a gentle glow coming from the 'road' and its door. "Wonderful," she said sarcastically not really knowing what to make of the situation.

Having nothing to lose, Jenna stepped upon the bricks and walked to the door. She reached for the handle and started to push. It wasn't as easy as she assumed. **What else is new,** she thought. She kept pushing and pushing until finally she fell through.

**AN: Did anyone honestly think I would kill off that girl again? I think that you should know by now that it's all about the drama. ;) What's a story without coming close to death a few times and you can't have someone dying without Daniel being there. After all, no one's died as much as he has…well except maybe Jack. Anyway, tell me what you think. And as for Daniel, he may or may not pop his head in again. **


	23. One Less Thing to Worry About

**Sorry this is so late, folks. I don't know how I feel about this one but I hope you like it.**

**PS: The saddest thing about this chapter is that I'm supposed to be studying for an exam and not writing. :(**

****

Jack was hurrying toward the infirmary when the base alarm sounded again. "Now what!?" He headed to the nearest phone and connected with the Command Center. "General, why is the alert up? I thought we were in the clear."

"We were, Colonel, until our uninvited guest broke out of its cell. The SFs that took it into custody _neglected_ to search the hybrid and it used Jenna's security card to exit the cell before taking out its guards."

"Any idea of its position, Sir?"

"None. However, whatever it was using to disguise itself was disrupted when we initiated the counter measure, so spotting it won't be difficult."

"How are we handling this, sir?"

"I'm tired of all the havoc this thing is causing, Colonel. It's time to clean house."

"Understood, sir."

Jack hung up the phone and doubled back, heading toward the armory. He heard the order to shoot on site come over the comm. as he reached his destination and thought about how nice it would be to be the first one to do so. Grabbing a zatn'kitel and a radio, he headed toward the gate room, signaling two SFs to follow him as he went. He had an idea that if the hybrid was anything like the actual Reetou it would try to hurt the SGC in a major way. Now, with the bombs all disabled, he figured the next big step would be to cripple the base and what better target than the gate itself.

"Okay boys, with the frequency still going through the station, this thing will stick out like a sore thumb. I want you two to head to the gate room's west entrance and keep it covered. Lethal force has been authorized, so if you see the hybrid, zat its ass."

"Yes, Sir," came the unified reply.

Jack heard the sound of running feet, as the SFs hurried off. He turned to see the resident jaffa approaching, staff in hand.

"Teal'c! Good timing, buddy. You're with me."

The men quickly made their way toward the gate room's east entrance. SFs were everywhere, patrolling the corridors, prepared to fire at the first sign of the intruder. They saw one group of airmen working on the removal of one of the explosive devices from a maintenance hatch.

Jack slowed taking it all in, a thoughtful look crossed his face as he observed the activity around him.

"Something's not right. We've been assuming that the hybrid has been acting like the average Reetou and it has up to a point."

"You are correct, O'Neill."

"It couldn't make it to the gate undetected even if it wanted to," Jack said. "This thing had a chance to blow the base before anyone was the wiser. No one even knew it was here. Why didn't it?"

"I believe it was because it took time to find Jenna Reeyu and assault her," came the grim faced reply.

"But it could have easily have taken her out when it blew the base," realization dawned on Jack and he pulled out his radio as he quickly headed towards his original destination, Teal'c by his side. "General?"

"What is it, Colonel?"

"Warn the SFs guarding the OR that the hybrid may be heading in their direction."

"What are you thinking, Jack?"

"The attack on Jenna was personal, sir. I think it's going to finish what it started."

Jack hoped he was wrong but seriously doubted it. From what they'd been told about the Reetou-human hybrids, it was safe to assume that they were holding a major grudge against their Goa'uld creators, and the Goa'uld in general, and as far as this thing was concerned, Jenna and Emillynn were Goa'uld.

The men neared the OR and were two corridors away when they heard the gunfire. What they saw when they turned the corner was a site that neither would soon forget. One SF lay crumpled on the ground while a second was attempting unsuccessfully to remove a clawed hand from his throat. That hand was attached to a creature that even a mother would have a hard time loving.

The thing that stood before them was outfitted in black, sleek armor almost like an exoskeleton. Its skin had a gray-black hue with a sickly green tinge that made it look almost metallic. Ridges rose up just above glossy black eyes to form the outer edges of horn-like protrusions that extended three inches from the smoothness of its head. A third ridge sloped down between its eyes to thick dark lips that, when they pulled back into a snarl, reveled small pointed teeth made more for ripping than chewing.

"There has _got_ to be more to that cocktail than Reetou and human DNA," Jack brought up his arm and quickly fired the zat. The hybrid reacted quickly and threw the SF into the blast and toward Jack with enough force to knock him back and into the wall.

Teal'c fired his staff as the alien began to charge, hitting it in its shoulder. It stumbled slightly as it kept coming and grabbed Teal'c's staff when he brought it up to block the assault. Teal'c kept a hold of his weapon and held his ground as the hybrid attempted to force him back. Then, with a quickness that only a seasoned warrior possessed, he pivoted to his left using the hybrid's forward thrust against it and propelled his enemy into the concrete wall. A second later an energy pulse struck it in the back.

Teal'c turned to see Jack crouching on the ground, zat extended out before him. He stood up with a determined look upon his face and fired two more times at the hybrid.

"Are you alright, O'Neill?"

"I am now."


	24. Jack: The Pain In My Ass

Jenna was restless. It had been a couple of weeks since the hybrid had been killed and the bombs were removed. The rest of SG-8 were doing fine and were currently on leave since three out of four were currently at various stages of recuperation. The base had settled down and things were back to normal.

Now, five days since being removed from ICU, she lay propped up in bed wondering when Dr. Fraiser would let her leave the infirmary. She'd tried twice to leave already only to be helped up off the floor by Janet, who she heard mumble, "Why am I not surprised," before giving a lecture on the fine points of recuperation and the consequences for not listening. She actually gave Jenna a choice between being guarded and being strapped down if she tried it again.

The guard ended up being one of the resident nurses. Not a small one either. The Lieutenant was big enough to stop her and knew enough to know if she tried to fake anything. She should have known Janet was serious.

The real reason she couldn't stand to be in the infirmary, however, had more to do with having too much time to think. Emillynn was gone. She never thought that she could feel such a loss as she did with her symbiote. But there hadn't been any choice in the matter. Her heart had stopped not long after she'd been put into ICU. Janet had tried for five minutes to resuscitate her to no avail and Emillynn had had no other option but to vacate her body in order to keep the promise that Jenna had thrust upon her or risk dying too. A promise, thankfully that she didn't need to keep.

It was as the symbiote was being taken through the stargate to be implanted in a new host that, back in ICU, Jenna started breathing again and a convulsive reflex had made her grab a nurse's arm as he was removing an IV line. The nurse developed a new understanding for the phrase 'getting the crap scared out of you.' The poor guy was called 'Johnny' thereafter.

Despite the humor that could be found in her 'resurrection', she couldn't shake the emptiness she felt, but with Jonas' help, she was coping. She just felt she'd be able to cope better if it weren't in the infirmary.

"Hey, Bower," Jenna said, pulling herself from her thoughts and looking up at her 'guard', "are you done with the comic section yet?"

"Yeah, hold on." The RN sitting near the end of her bed went through the papers he'd placed on a tray until he came up with the requested section. "Here."

"Thanks," Jenna read the first page barely registering the humor. She folded the paper in her lap and sighed. If she didn't get out of the infirmary soon she'd scream.

"It's about time you got up." Jenna looked up to see Jack strolling through the door and smiled. "I came by this morning and you were drooling all over your pillow."

"Sir." Bower said, standing to attention, newspaper crumpled at his side.

"At ease, Lieutenant," Jack said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Why don't you take a break for a few minutes, I'll stay with Ms. Reeyu."

"Colonel, Dr. Fraiser gave me specific orders to make sure she didn't leave."

"You won't have to worry about that," Jack said, looking down at his friend, "she's not going anywhere and I have no intention of incurring the wrath of the good doctor."

"Yes, sir," he said, collecting the remains of his newspaper. "I'll just be in the next room then if you need anything."

Jenna and Jack watched him make his way into the small office at the end of the room. He pulled the door behind him, leaving it ajar.

"There goes someone who knows what I'm talking about," Jack said turning back to Jenna.

"I think everyone has born witness to the 'Wrath of Fraiser' at one time or another," Jenna smiled. Tossing the sheets aside, she slowly swung her legs over the edge. "Can you bring that wheel chair over here?" she asked, indicating the one by the door. "I don't want to fall again and that'll make for a quick get away."

Jack glanced at the chair then back at her before grabbing the cuffs of her green hospital pants and lifting her legs back into bed.

"Come on, Jack," she whined, slumping down against her pillows.

"Sorry, kid," he said, readjusting her blankets. "I won't risk being victim to Napoleon's temper for anyone but myself. But I suggest if you want to argue for your release, wait until you look less pitiful. I.e., less bruising, fewer scratches, the tissue of your arm healed up enough to put into a cast." Jack pulled the vacated chair to the bedside and straddled it. Sometimes she reminded him of Daniel. That wasn't necessarily a good thing the way trouble seemed to find her.

"I thought you were supposed to be getting ready for an off-world trip?" Jenna asked, a little annoyed.

"It was cancelled," Jack replied, resting his arms on the back of the chair. "Sudden electrical storm popped up so the trip's been postponed. Figured I'd come see how you were doing. Let you know that Jonas will be down as soon as he can get away from one of the other research geeks. Take joy in the fact that this time it's not me stuck in the infirmary."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're an ass?"

"An old friend of mine used to all the time, everyone else knows better. So. How are you holding up?"

"Wonderful," Jenna said, rubbing the end of her braid between her thumb and fingers.

Jack could always tell how she was feeling by the way she played with her hair and the way she handled it now said she was more than a little irritated with him and not as down as she'd been the day before. **Mission accomplished,** he thought, smugly.

"Colonel, I was just going to call you," Janet said as she entered the room. Jack watched as she walked to the foot of the bed, a little spring in her step.

"Doc. You seem a bit more chipper than usual. What's up?"

Janet looked from her patient to the Colonel then back again. And it was all she could do to contain herself. "Well, I have the results of the test you asked me to perform. Sorry I didn't have them for you sooner, but with everything that's been going on I'd completely forgotten about it and didn't do the blood typing until a couple of days ago. It wasn't as hard as I thought to weed through the possible candidates once I narrowed it down by blood type…"

"What were the results?" Jenna asked cutting her off. If there were anything that could take her mind off Emillynn and her confinement, this would be it. "It's Col. Wilcox isn't it?"

Janet smiled.

**AN: I'm not evil for stopping there. ") Nope, not evil at all. You should know what's going to happen. Or will you? I don't think I've been that subtle. ") heh Review me! See that's not subtle.**

**PS: Just in case, although I doubt I need to say this, 'Johnny' refers to the Johnny on the Spot port-a-potties that are commonly seen at construction sites and fairs. Hey! It's possible that there are folks out there that have never heard or seen them before. Really.**


	25. It's About Time

**AN:  Okay, all.  After coming up with various ways to end this, I finally came up with this.  I hope you enjoy it and I hope that it follows through with how everyone would react to the truth.**

"I'm his what?" "She's my what?" came the simultaneous reply.

"I said that the tests were conclusive.  You two are father and daughter."

"Did I hear correctly?" Jonas asked, walking through the door.

"Hear what correctly?" Sam asked coming in after Jonas, Teal'c close behind.

"Janet just said that Jack was Jenna's father."

"What is this? A convention?"

"Congratulations, O'Neill.  You will make a wonderful father," Teal'c said, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Jenna asked.

"I didn't think it was Wilcox," Sam said, smiling like the Cheshire cat.  "He's too much of a straight arrow."

"Hey!"

"I mean that in a good way, sir," Sam responded, still smiling.

"Thanks.  I think."

"You knew?" Jenna asked, turning a suspicious glance toward Jonas.

"There wasn't anything that I could do," Jonas said defensively.  "She practically twisted my arm."

"He sang like a bird and I never even had to touch him."

"And they allow you access to classified documents," Jenna grinned, punching him with her good arm.

"Ow!" Jonas rubbed his shoulder and glared at Sam with a promise of vengeance.

"If you think about it," Janet said, "someone who saw you two together and didn't know Jenna's history would have assumed you both were related.  You both have the same eyes."

"I do _not_ have the same eyes as Jack," Jenna said, slightly taken aback.  "No offense, Jack."

"Offense _taken_!" Jack exclaimed, annoyed.

"I believe," Teal'c sought to clarify, "that Dr. Fraiser means not to include his eyebrows in that assessment, Jenna Reeyu."

"For cryin' out loud, what the hell's wrong with my eyebrows!" Jack felt his eyebrows, never having had issues with them himself; he'd always thought that they made his face look stronger.

"There's nothing wrong with your brows, Jack," Jonas said in an attempt to pacify the colonel.  "It's just that they're not women's eyebrows."

"Could you imagine if she had his nose?"

"Watch it, Carter."

"Ohhh, I think I'm going to be sick," Jenna said, going pale and gripping her stomach.

"Jack, grab the bowl!" Janet shouted.

Jack saw the pink kidney-shaped bowl and got it to Jenna just in time.  Holding it by the edges with just the tips of his fingers, he dropped the whole thing in the trashcan.  **Something,** he thought, **I should have grabbed to begin with.**

"Sorry about that, Jack," Jenna said embarrassed.  She watched him walk to the sink to wash his hands as she wiped her mouth with a towel that Janet had given her.

"That's what dads are for," Jack said.  "What sadist designed those bowels anyway?  They should be bigger."

"Oh, my ribs are killing me," Jenna grimaced.  The retching had strained her side.

"Sorry about that, Jenna," Janet said, walking to one of the medicine cabinets to retrieve a painkiller.  "Nausea is one of the side affects of the anti-inflammatory drug I'm giving you.  Most people don't get sick, it was probably all the excitement."  Janet returned to Jenna's side and handed her a couple of pills and a glass of water.

"What are these?" she asked.

"One's for the nausea and the other's a pain pill.  It'll make her drowsy," she said turning to the rest, "so you should all go and let her get her rest."

"See you later, Jenna," Sam said moving towards the door.

"Rest well," Teal'c moved to follow her and they both waited by the door for Jonas and Jack.

"I'll come by later and eat dinner with you, okay," Jonas said as leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to stay here awhile," Jack waved them off and reclaimed his seat by the bed.

"Call me if you start feeling nauseous again," Janet said before leaving herself.

"So," Jenna said, suddenly nervous as she looked up at Jack.  "What should I call you?  'Dad,' 'pop' or just 'Jack.'"

"What did you plan on calling Wilcox?" Jack asked, suddenly a little jealous of the fact she could have been having this conversation with him.

"I never really thought that far ahead.  And I'm kind of glad I didn't," she smiled.

"Well, in that case, call me whatever you feel more comfortable with," he replied, understanding her need to ask.  It was one thing to secretly know whom your father was, but to find you were wrong about the 'whom' and have the reality of it out in the open was entirely different.  He still felt a little shell-shocked himself.

"Maybe I'll just call you 'Jack' for now.  At least until I get used to the idea," she added quickly.

"'Jack' it is," he said, surprised to find that he was a little relieved.  Although there have been a few people he's known that he had come to care for like a father, he now was officially one again and wasn't sure if he was ready to be called 'dad' by someone other than Charlie.  He looked at Jenna and watched as her eyes began to droop.  **I'll get over it.**

"I can't keep my eyes open," Jenna said, taken a deep breath and forcing eyes open wide.

"Don't try to.  Just get some sleep.  We'll have plenty of time to talk later."

"Sure," she whispered, drifting off.  Then smiling, she asked.  "Does this mean I get to drive your truck?"

"Go to sleep," he said, chuckling.

Jack listened as her breathing evened out into the pattern of sleep and took her hand into his own.  **Time,** he thought, **we always think there's enough of it.**  He thought about the last few weeks and how, in too short a time, Jenna had come close to death once and had actually died a second time before miraculously reviving.  She had known too much tragedy in the past year and he wasn't sure he wanted her to risk her life anymore. 

It had been different before.  She was a grown woman who he felt had a right to choose to do the job and fight the good fight.  Now the situation was different and that didn't matter to him.  Now she was his daughter and he had a say.  Jack knew he had a fight ahead of him because just having gotten to know her these past few months had taught him that she was as stubborn as he was.

**Time.  I'll find a way to make sure we have it.**

The End….For Now

****

**Woo hoo! It's finally done!!  So what did you all honestly think?  Too much, not enough, or just right?**

**Let me know.**

**Very small spoiler for Season 8 for those who haven't seen 'From Stargate to Atlantis.'**

**Side note:  I already have another installment scheduled for release in the near future and amazingly it involves the replicator Fifth to a small extent.  Imagine my surprise to learn that he was returning for season 8.  I swear I found out after I thought about including him in my next story.  The psychic powers have struck again. ;) Go figure.**


End file.
